-Secret and deception ('The genesis')-
by Melmela
Summary: Questa è una storia che non inizia con il 'C'era una volta...', non di certo, perché questa non è una favola. Questa è una storia dalle sfumature oscure, dove tutto ha inizio dal 'principio'… ma la domanda è, qual è il principio?
1. Introduzione

**_AN: _**_Salve a tutti!__ Questa é la seconda storia che mi é venuta in mente, e che ho deciso di trascrivere e pubblicare (lo so al peggio non c'é mai una fine... ahahahahaha). Sono stata introdotta al fantastico mondo di 'The Vampire Diaries', un pò tardi rispetto a molte di voi (sicuramente veterane :D). Ammetto di non aver letto i libri della scrittrice Lisa J. Smith (ma mi é stata raccontata la loro trama, e in maniera sommaria so di cosa trattano), quindi é ovvio che sono entrata nel mondo del 'Diario del Vampiro', tramite lo Show Televisivo. So che i libri differiscono dalla trama della serie televisiva 'The Vampire Diaries', e devo ammettere (per mio gusto personale), che preferisco la serie televisiva. Detto questo, questa storia, é una Crossover, che unirà alcuni dei personaggi del mondo di Twilight alle vicende ed ai personaggi di TVD. Ancora non so se la mia trama seguirà tutti i drammi e le vicende della serie televisiva, ma sono certa che esse fungeranno da traccia... insomma, é certo che per favorire quella che é la mia idea, non seguirò la linea 'puntata televisiva per puntata televisiva', riprederò quelli che sono gli avvenimenti che si adattano... bhe, vedremo._

_-Ci tengo a dire (anche se é sottointeso,e quindi non lo ripeterò ancora e ancora), che non possiedo 'The Vampire Diaries' visto che appartiene alla scrittrice Lisa J. Smith, e non possiedo neanche 'Twilight' in quanto già appartiene a Stephenie Meyer._

_**-AVVERTENZA: Questa storia é Rated** 'M', per un motivo (Linguaggio scurrile, probabili scene di sesso descrittivo, violenza... ), quindi **se siete minori dei diciotto anni non leggetela, andate oltre.**_

_Non mi resta che ringraziarvi in anticipo per la vostra attenzione ed incrociare le dita affiché mi regaliate anche le vostre impressioni..._

_Alla prossima._

_-Mel__

_..._

**_-Secret and deception ('The genesis')-_**

_-Introduzione._**_  
_**

_«… "Sono tanto semplici gli uomini e tanto obbediscono alle necessità presenti, che colui che inganna troverà sempre chi si lascerà ingannare"».  
__**Niccolò Machiavelli**__, Il principe, 1513.  
_

_«… "Ci sono casi in cui un uomo deve rivelare metà del suo segreto per tener nascosto il resto"».  
__**Philip Dormer Chesterfield**, __Lettere_.

_..._

_Questa è una storia che non inizia con il 'C'era una volta...', non di certo, perché questa non è una favola. Questa è una storia dalle sfumature oscure, dove tutto ha inizio dal 'principio'… ma la domanda è, qual è il principio? _

_Il principio di questa storia trova radici nei tempi antichi, quando i primi uomini che popolarono la terra 'celebravano' la natura, invocavano gli spiriti, e veneravano le primitive forme divine, che esse fossero portatrici di luce o di tenebra. _

_Questa storia ha inizio in quei tempi passati, quando attraverso il sangue e la loro essenza, gli ascendenti della luce e del buio diedero forma ad antiche e potenti creature, che nascoste nelle ombre più oscure, si beavano dell'unica fonte di luce scaturita dall'essenza stessa della forma 'genitrice'. Queste creature, dall'alba della loro creazione, irrorarono Gea, la madre terra, con il sangue degli impuri; esaltando il loro culto, e il loro voto di obbedienza alla forma 'primigenia'; cantando incantatrici nenie ipnotiche, sublimandole sino alle porte dei cieli infiniti. Esse vagarono sulla terra dall'alba dei tempi, illuminarono i prescelti conducendoli nel culto segreto, ma fecero anche sì che esso rimanesse custodito dagli echi del tempo, e alle coscienze degli immeritevoli… ma un giorno l'armonia delle cose venne spezzata via da uno dei sentimenti umani più sordidi… la gelosia! _

_La gelosia diede inizio ad una sanguinea contesa tra due schiere dominanti del mondo soprannaturale... la faida cruenta coinvolse inevitabilmente anche quegli esseri umani che erano ignari delle cose, svelando a questi ultimi l'antico segreto, che per un'antica legge doveva esser celato alle loro coscienze.  
Lo scontro fu cruento, diversi non persero soltanto la loro vita, ma anche la propria anima; fiumi di lacrime di sangue bagnarono la madre Terra, rendendola sterile di vita, urla di dolore toccarono il soffitto dei cieli, il nome del loro salvatore venne invocato affinché salvasse le loro anime dall'oblio eterno… ma la battaglia venne alla fine, quando la nave, un'anima pura tra i puri versò l'ultima lacrima di sangue che baciò le mani del suo carnefice, riversandosi nella polvere di Gea. _

_Per questa guerra venne pagato un prezzo, affinché questa contesa continua tra il bene e il male, tra l'amore e l'odio, giungesse alla sua fine… coloro che diedero via all'odio furono maledetti!  
_

_..._

_**-Festa della Fondazione.**_

Quel giorno, l'intera cittadina di Mystic Falls era in festa.  
Carri allegorici sfilavano per le vie principali della città per celebrare la ricorrenza del momento, il giorno della Fondazione.  
I cittadini in fermento erano come sempre ignari, che presto, per alcuni di essi, il clima festoso si sarebbe trasformato in un incubo.

Che sciocchi sprovveduti! Se solo sapessero ciò che i loro rispettabili concittadini, membri del segreto Consiglio, nascondono dietro i loro melensi sorrisi, la facciata di normalità, e le innumerevoli feste, volte a fornire alla cittadina una parvenza di genuina tranquillità, avrebbero ben poco per stare tranquilli.

Possibile che a Mystic Falls, ci sia così tanto da celebrare? Sembra che l'attitudine principale dei suoi cittadini, sia quella di organizzare ricorrenze per le occasioni più disparate! Magari la prossima celebrazione sarà in onore del salvataggio del gattino dell'anziana MrsMorgan, bloccato sul ramo dell'albero, e tratto poi in salvo dall'eroico e sagace agente Smith….

Se solo sapessero la verità avrebbero poco da celebrare i cittadini di Mystic Falls… proprio come questa sera!  
L'ennesimo pericolo occultato nell'ombra e celato dal Consiglio, era ormai prossimo a uscire allo scoperto. Le luci colorate dei fuochi d'artificio avrebbero presto generato la scintilla, che avrebbe sviluppato un devastante quanto mortale incendio.

Sullo sfondo festante, una sagoma ammantata di nero avanza silenziosa, mentre osserva, apparentemente disattenta il fluire degli eventi. Un fiato di vento, seguito da un'alterazione repentina nell'aria circostante, che si carica di elettricità le annuncia l'arrivo di una presenza alle sue spalle.

A quanto sembra 'il momento' é giunto… ancor prima del previsto. A tal proposito, un particolare pensiero riecheggia nella sua mente... "eccellente"!

**"I vampiri della cripta hanno intenzione di attaccare la città, come previsto!"** Bisbiglia con tono reverenziale, rompendo il silenzio, una voce dal timbro baritonale.

La forma massiccia, mantiene il suo sguardo puntato sulla strada asfaltata, e al termine delle sue informazioni, porta la mano destra chiusa in un pugno sul cuore, accennando al contempo un leggero inchino servile… rimane poi in attesa, in religioso e ossequioso silenzio.  
A queste parole, la figura misteriosa interrompe il suo incedere sicuro e felino per le retrovie dei festeggiamenti; ma non sono queste parole che l'hanno fermata, non è questo ciò che ha bloccato la sua 'caccia'… no di certo!

Ha scovato unicamente ciò che ricercava!

Con un leggero cenno della mano, accorda alla figura massiccia di rompere la sua stasi, concedendogli una posa di 'riposo'.  
La sua 'passeggiata apparentemente innocua' ricomincia, prontamente seguita da quella che non è altro che una delle 'sue ombre'.  
La figura misteriosa perpetua nel suo silenzio, mantenendo un'espressione disinteressata.  
All'esteriorità sembra che ignori le notizie appena apprese, previste certo, ma non per questo sottovalutate; persiste d'altro canto a osservare le figure di passaggio con maniacale attenzione, carpendone ogni minimo dettaglio, sino a quando assumendo un'aria pensierosa, arresta ancora una volta il suo breve incedere.  
Inclina leggermente la testa verso destra, aguzza la vista, alternando lo sguardo tra 'gli elementi' che le interessano nella folla, e il carro che trasporta 'Miss Mystic Falls'… ma non solo.

**"Quando?"** Mormora improvvisamente con tono disattento, rompendo il suo silenzio, facendo spaventare la figura massiccia alle sue spalle, che manifesta la sua sorpresa con un leggero sobbalzo. La reazione prevedibile del suo sottoposto, le fa sbocciare un breve, quanto compiaciuto e inquietante sorriso.

**"Durante i fuochi d'artificio!" **Esclama sicura, con una nota di scherno nella voce la figura oscura e corpulenta.

Una leggera risata, un misto tra scherno e compiacimento, si sprigiona nell'aria risuonando ilare a queste parole.

**'' 'Un'entrata col botto', non c'è dubbio! Su tutti i fronti…"**, osserva bisbigliando sotto voce a se stessa la figura misteriosa, non richiedendo nessuna osservazione in merito alla figura alle sue spalle, che resta in riconoscimento in religioso silenzio, pur accentuando un leggero sorriso, complice, ma rispettoso.

Sorride anch'essa, dal suo canto in modo marcato, la figura misteriosa, sul finire della sua battuta sciocca,"ma sicuramente d'effetto", pensa sghignazzando interiormente!  
Ma l'ilarità del momento dura poco, con un sospiro torna alla sua espressione annoiata, lancia uno sguardo tra la folla, concentrandosi su una figura in particolare, scrutandola con mal celata apprensione. Con un sospiro rassegnato, distoglie lo sguardo dal suo obiettivo per concentrarlo sull'azione che sta prendendo vita.

**"Il congegno di Jonathan Gilb-…"**, allarga esponenzialmente gli occhi, interrompendo la sua frase, apportando ai suoi lineamenti una smorfia di falsamente costernata, **"****'Ooops'… riformulo! Il congegno della straga Emily Bennett?"**Chiede gentilmente con voce modulatamente elevata, ricercando una risposta questa volta, adducendo inoltre una chiara nota di scherno al significato delle sue parole, schiudendo sul finire le labbra paffute in un ampio sorriso .

**"E' attivo… a quanto pare pronto all'uso!"** Comunica soddisfatta la figura enorme, raggiungendo in poche falcate silenziose la figura misteriosa, pur rimanendo rispettosamente mezzo metro dietro di essa.

**"Prevedibile! La piccola strega Bennett ha fatto una scelta, ha scelto di rimanere fedele ai suoi principi avvelenata dal risentimento, e infedele ai suoi amici… al finire della sera, qualcuno di essi sarà ferito, qualcun'altro perirà! Mi chiedo chi?"** Sibila a se stessa la figura misteriosa, in parte compiaciuta per l'ennesimo evento previsto a priori; mentre osserva al contempo, con attenzione e disgusto quelle 'bestie striscianti', ormai prossime a mescolarsi con gli abitanti della cittadina, pronte a compiere la loro carneficina.

Dopo queste parole tra i due regna il silenzio…

Entrambe le figure mistificate dal buio delle ombre, osservano, come spettatori esterni, gli eventi ormai nel pieno del loro svolgimento. Grottesche restano immobili nell'ombra, come le più inquietanti delle statue, contemplando ogni movenza di quegli 'esseri infimi', ignorando il leggero brusio circostante generato da quella massa 'd'ignari idioti', che fa da sottofondo indistinto al loro silenzio.  
Scorgono nello stesso tempo i primi 'agenti scelti' del Consiglio, intenti a entrare in azione; pronti a coprire i posti assegnatigli dai loro superiori… che "formidabili" strateghi, convengono con un ghigno ironico. Guardano con attenzione gli umani, confrontando questi eroi 'moderni', con quelli di quella notte del 22 Gennaio del lontano 1864. Notano con compiacimento che per quanto 'gli usi e i costumi li differissero', la stoltezza era un tratto che li accumunava, vista la convinzione che la riuscita della missione 'teniamo pulita la nostra rispettabile cittadina', sarebbe stata in grado di fermare il 'male' dai suoi propositi… magari 'per sempre', pensano simultaneamente, con un ghigno di scherno e un lampo malevolo negli occhi.

Dopo una manciata di minuti, la figura robusta distoglie lo sguardo dalla scena in corso, si schiarisce con garbo la voce, nell'intento di richiamare per l'ultima volta l'attenzione… le informazioni da riferire non sono ancora terminate.  
Una semplice occhiata veloce di quegli occhi straordinariamente magnetici, traghettati, per un istante da un riverbero giallo, pressoché felino, gli consente di andare avanti….

**"La vampira che ora si fa chiamare Katherine Pierce, è in città!" **Conclude così il suo rapporto, accennando un leggero inchino, per poi scomparire al lieve cenno della testa della figura misteriosa.

La figura misteriosa, con l'ennesimo sospiro, guardandosi svogliatamente in torno, riprende il suo cammino e esce dalle ombre. S'immerge questa volta nelle vie principali della città, insidiandosi tra la folla, dando così inizio alla sua nuova ricerca…  
Spinge all'esterno degli impulsi 'delicati' della sua potente aura, che si disperde nell'area circostante come uno scudo ad ogni suo passo. Nell' immediato si apre una galleria tra i corpi accalcati, che inconsciamente, spinti dall'istinto, si fanno da parte per permettere la sua avanzata!  
"Finalmente una reazione 'naturale'", pensa pigramente scuotendo la testa impercettibilmente; "basta poco del resto... non sono poi così sprovvisti del senso di autoconservazione, dopo di tutto", riflette questa volta divertita, piegando le labbra in un morbido ghigno.

La sua ricerca silenziosa si arresta, per l'ennesima volta.

"Sei qui… sei vicina bambina!" Medita compiaciuta non dovendo cercare oltre.

Chiude gli occhi per alcuni secondi, ampliando i suoi sensi e la sua aura, per poi riaprirli di scatto… punta il suo sguardo felino sulla schiera di tetti a nord-est e... "eccoti!"  
Alla vista dell'oggetto della sua ricerca, le labbra polpose si arcuano in un sogghigno compiaciuto, accompagnato da un bagliore di divertimento nei suoi occhi oscuri; divertimento che s'incrementa nell'istante in cui contraddistingue perfettamente i lineamenti corrucciati della figura femminile seminascosta tra le ombre dei tetti degli edifici più alti, 'con maestria', considera con un barlume di riconoscimento e apprezzamento.  
Improvvisamente, una sghignazzata quieta sfugge dalle sue labbra, che s'inclinano in un ghigno divertito, generando curiosità in chi la circonda… interesse reciso sul nascere da una sua lieve ma tagliente occhiata… lo sguardo tipico 'che potrebbe gelare l'inferno' in un nano secondo.

**"Katerina… Katerina!"** Bisbiglia, pur non essendo sentita dalla diretta interessata, in maniera cantilenante, **"просто не може да стои далеч от неприятности (non riesci proprio a stare lontana dai guai)?" **Continua con tono fintamente amareggiato; predicando una sorta di paternale! **"Този път, скъпа, мисля, че сте пристигнали в стоп! (Questa volta, mia cara, credo che tu sia arrivata alla tua fermata!)" **Termina in una chiara minaccia ai danni della vampira ignara dei futuri eventi, affilando lo sguardo.

Nel momento in cui alle sue spalle un lampo di luce improvviso attraversa il cielo, seguito da un rombo tuonante e uno scroscio di colori scintillanti, distoglie la sua attenzione dalla sua 'vecchia conoscenza'.  
Puntando lo sguardo al cielo, guarda con fascino autentico il gioco di luci...

"I fuochi d'artificio sono iniziati! E' ormai tempo!" Riflette con un sospiro…

Lancia un ultimo sguardo alla volta di Katerina, accorgendosi che sia ormai già scomparsa, non rimanendone comunque turbata o sorpresa.

"E' la sua specialità dopo di tutto", pensa divertita… ma del resto"non le importa al momento di Katerina, non è una sua preoccupazione dopo tutto… inoltre, qualora lo diventasse, per tutto c'è un tempo, anche per Katerina", riflette indifferente…

Del resto 'quando si ha l'eternità''…

Riporta la sua attenzione alle due parti schierate in questa battaglia per la sopravvivenza e… "eccolo"!  
Uno strepito acuto, pungente, assiduo e sgradevole si diffonde nell'atmosfera e, nello stesso istante, la figura misteriosa scompare... come se non fosse mai esistita….

Presto tutti si chiederanno 'chi sia l'amico, e chi sia realmente il suo nemico', ritrovandosi proiettati in una realtà disseminata d'inganni, tessuti magistralmente al fine di celare segreti, dei quali, solo pochi 'eletti' hanno conoscenza.  
Presto tutti si domanderanno dove inizi e dove finisca la realtà da essi sino ad ora conosciuta; dove una verità custodita da arcaici segreti, é ormai celata dagli strati della polvere del tempo.

Il tempo dell'attesa, la sua, è giunto al termine.  
Le pedine si sono disposte inconsapevolmente ai propri posti sulla sua scacchiera, senza che facesse poi molto. Soltanto una regola sarà valida affinché possa ottenere ciò che brama da sempre... non ci sono regole applicabili, che non siano le sue!

Che il gioco… il suo, abbia inizio!


	2. Primo capitolo

**AN:**_ Da qui si comincia. Come noterete questo capitolo fa riferimento a vicende della Serie televisiva (e succederà ancora)... mi scuso se vi imbatterete in errori grammaticali (e questo vale per questo capitolo e per i capitoli futuri) e vi ringrazio per la vostra attenzione :)._

_Vi lascio alla storia._

_Un abbraccio..._

_-Mel__

_... _

_**-Secret and deception ('The genesis')-**_

_-Primo capitolo__._

.Sooner or later they return_._

_**-Quattro mesi prima della Festa della Fondazione.**_

_Sembra che la realtà e il tempo, abbiano perso il loro naturale incedere a Mystic Falls. Tutto, apparentemente, ha avuto inizio nel momento in cui la vita della giovane Gilbert ha subito un drastico cambiamento e, inevitabilmente, anche le sorti di chi la circonda hanno seguito lo stesso irreversibile processo…  
Dallo straziante giorno, della fatale perdita precoce dei suoi genitori, molte cose si sono susseguite… i drammi della sua vita, ma non solo la sua, non erano altro che l'inizio di una lunga e funesta lista.  
Solo una nota, in quella che era diventata la sinfonia di sottofondo della sua esistenza, dai tratti misteriosi e per certi versi oscuri, non era risultata stonata... aveva trovato l'amore! Ma non solo, giacché di pari passo, la giovane Gilbert, aveva acquisito anche 'la conoscenza'! E in un turbinio di emozioni alla luce dei nuovi fatti, Elena si poneva una sola domanda, "chi ha detto che 'sapere è potere'?"  
"Questa dicitura, non ha una valenza assoluta… in realtà non vale per tutti, e di conseguenza, non è possibile applicare questo credo in ogni cosa!"  
Elena riteneva che spesso, come nel suo caso, ignorare determinate verità, ti favorisce nel credere che la tua vita sia la stessa, che essa sia semplice; per quanto in date circostanze risulti dolorosa.  
"Non conoscere specificate verità, ti conferisce l'illusione di essere al 'sicuro', che nulla possa nuocerti, e che nessuno sia nascosto nelle ombre, e possa farti del male.  
Vivere d'illusioni, perché di queste si tratta, quindi non fa male… delle volte ti protegge!  
Non mette in pericolo chi ami, non te li porta via.  
A volte non sapere, non ti fa risiedere nella paura, non ti consente di apprendere che la tua vita e quella dei tuoi cari potrebbe essere in pericolo, e che la sabbia nella clessidra che ne porta il conto, sta scivolando via ad un ritmo vertiginoso."_

_In un palpito di ciglia, tutto ciò che Elena confidava fosse impossibile, si è svelato tremendamente tangibile._  
_In un sol colpo, dai suoi occhi è stata recisa la benda perenne che le conferiva quel confortevole buio, volto a celarle verità inquietanti e inimmaginabili._  
_Elena ora può vedere la verità o una sua parte, per quanto inverosimile essa sia!_  
_Ora che il velo è caduto, riesce a vedere la parte del mondo nella quale le creature, che molti credono siano solo un mito, una leggenda dark, esistono sul serio; un mondo nel quale l'amore della sua vita e il suo pericoloso fratello maggiore, sono dei vampiri, e non sono gli unici._  
_Un mondo, dove la sua migliore amica Bonnie Bennett è una strega che discende da una lunga e potente stirpe._  
_Un mondo, dove la sua famiglia o meglio parte di essa, escludendo quindi la svampita zia Jenna e l'ormai 'dimentico' Jeremy, apprende l'esistenza dei vampiri; una conoscenza condivisa e tenuta segreta dagli stessi e insospettabili membri dell'altrettanto segreto Consiglio della sua città; impegnati da generazioni a preservare e difendere la vita dei suoi concittadini dalla minaccia dei vampiri._  
_Un mondo nel quale lei stessa non è una semplice ragazza di diciassette anni, ma un sosia, per quel che possa significare per la giovane Gilbert e per i fratelli Salvatore; il sosia di Katherine Pierce per l'esattezza; la capricciosa vampira che ha condannato per certi versi i fratelli Salvatore alla vita immortale, all'eterna dannazione, e all'eterno odio tra la stessa carne e lo stesso sangue._

_**"Quella che è la 'maledizione' di Elena Gilbert, apparentemente, è iniziata nel giorno in cui i fratelli Salvatore sono entrati a far parte della sua vita, rivelandole l'altra facciata del mondo, che pochi conoscono e che per ovvi motivi occultano. **__**Se solo sapesse Elena che anch'essa fa parte di questo mondo, e non di certo per le sue nuove 'conoscenze'… !  
Quello che Elena, Stefan, e Damon, non sanno ancora, è che lei non è un semplice sosia!**_

**_'No, non di certo'!_**

**_Questa 'identità', quest'oggettività non si limita a questo!_**  
**_In un certo senso, per qualcuno, la vita di Elena, semplicemente non le apparteneva, e presto, quando tutti i tasselli sarebbero andati al loro posto, questo qualcuno sarebbe venuto a mieterla._**  
**_La verità, quella che pochi conoscono, è che Elena, i fratelli Salvatore, le persone che ama, forse la stessa Katherine, sono dei piccoli puntini, che uniti ad altri, sono volti a formare un disegno più grande. 'Un disegno fatto di segreti e inganni; ma questo lo avrebbero scoperto quando sarebbe stato ormai troppo tardi per tornare indietro!"_**

_Quel Sabato pomeriggio, Elena, era immersa nei suoi pensieri, mentre se ne stava seduta in una cabina appartata del 'Mystic Grill'._  
_Tirava somme, ramificava fitte riflessioni, che la tormentavano, e che le avevano fatto perdere il sonno e la tranquillità da diverse notti… ormai ne aveva perso il conto effettivo._  
_Persino le pagine del suo fido diario, le sembravano troppo piccole affinché potessero contenere lo specchio di tutti i suoi pensieri._  
_Per certi versi semplicemente rimpiangeva, segretamente, per non turbare Stefan, la sua vita ordinaria. Nei momenti di solitudine bramava la normalità, quella di una semplice diciassettenne, quella che prima della perdita dei suoi genitori aveva denigrato, seguendo quella che era una chiara 'rivoluzione adolescenziale'._

_Quando aveva tempo per se stessa e la sua solitudine, rimpiangeva la vita che le era ora negata, che non avrebbe mai più avuto, neanche negli anni a venire; ma aveva scelto di stare con Stefan! Aveva voluto conoscere la sua verità e l'aveva ottenuta; anche se non si aspettava che da essa ne sarebbero arrivate delle altre, inaspettate e allarmanti, e che la riguardassero in prima persona._  
_Tirando le somme, l'esistenza del soprannaturale, quella di essere il sosia dell'ex del suo fidanzato, per giunta vampira anch'essa, a quanto pare non era abbastanza, perché c'era dell'altro... "Di fatti", era scorsa una settimana da quando aveva appreso da Stefan la notizia di essere stata adottata, come se quello che stava affrontando non fosse abbastanza, "per l'appunto"!_  
_Inoltre, per quanto si 'sentisse' una Gilbert, e ritenesse, che Grayson e Miranda, fossero i suoi 'veri' genitori, non era riuscita a placare quell'impalpabile sensazione che le partiva dalla bocca dello stomaco e si diramava nel suo cuore, che le sussultava al solo pensiero di scoprire chi fossero i suoi veri genitori o quantomeno quelli biologici._  
_Voleva sapere chi l'avesse 'generata', ma dare una motivazione a questa necessità era escluso!_  
_Forse perché inconsciamente, le dava l'impressione di violare e sminuire il ricordo dei 'suoi genitori', svalutando il ruolo che avevano ricoperto amorevolmente per quasi diciassette anni… e perché, per quanto non ci fossero più, almeno fisicamente, non voleva tradirli! No, la sua era curiosità, nient'altro!_  
_Voleva sapere chi fossero, magari incontrarli, e poi… poi avrebbe deciso cosa fare! Inoltre, non aveva ancora tutte le risposte._  
_Sino ad ora in merito, era riuscita a scoprire poco o nulla, grazie alle nozioni acquisite dalla zia Jenna; a quanto pareva diciassette anni prima, sua madre, quella biologica, una ragazza di sedici anni, poco più piccola di lei all'epoca, si era rivolta a Grayson Gilbert per aiutarla a metterla al mondo, per poi sparire nel nulla il giorno seguente._  
_Oltre alla piccola Elena, quella che non era altro che una ragazzina, aveva lasciato dietro di se solo il suo nome, Isobel. Un nominativo che condivide la stessa moglie deceduta del suo nuovo professore di storia Alaric Saltzman, sostituto dell'ormai dipartito, grazie a Damon, professor Tanner; quest'altra coincidenza non poteva altro che farle percepire un brivido strisciante d'inquietudine. Un'altra assurdità, stava nel fatto che Rick, l'insospettabile docente di storia, nel "tempo libero", oltre a frequentare sua zia, si dilettava nel praticare la caccia… quella ai 'vampiri'! _

_Anche se a quanto sembrava, la sua 'preda preferita', non era altri che Damon Salvatore! Qualsiasi fossero le ragioni di Rick, Elena non se la sentiva di protestare a questa sua 'attitudine' e 'preferenza'._

_Mettendo da parte questa riflessione, ripensava che per quanto fosse riuscita a scoprire il nome di sua madre, chi fosse suo padre o perlomeno il suo nome, invece restava un mistero… come tutto del resto!_  
_Se tutto ciò non fosse già abbastanza per i suoi nervi; dei nuovi vampiri erano arrivati in città. Stefan, all'occorrenza, aveva cercato di tutelare lei, e i suoi cari, fornendole degli amuleti simili a quello che le aveva donato precedentemente, e della verbena per proteggerli da questi nuovi arrivi sconosciuti. Inoltre Stefan le aveva consegnato per la sua sicurezza, anche il congegno ideato dal suo antenato nel 1864, Jonathan Gilbert, un orologio da taschino, all'apparenza, ma che altro non era che una bussola rileva vampiro._  
_Se queste preoccupazioni non fossero più che sufficienti per mandare in corto circuito i suoi nervi, nella lista dei problemi, che ai suoi occhi appariva infinita, era annoverato anche il nome di Damon Salvatore._  
_Da quando il fratello maggiore di Stefan era giunto a Mystic Falls, per perpetuare la sua missione di assicurare un'eternità di miseria al fratello minore, gli eventi nella vita di molti, avevano preso una piega disastrosa._  
_Agli occhi di Elena, se Stefan Salvatore poteva essere definito come un 'vampiro buono', provvisto di un'anima gentile, riflessiva e sensibile; che lottava contro la sua stessa natura cibandosi di sangue animale allo scopo di conservare una parvenza di umanità; questo non si poteva dire del fratello maggiore! _

_Damon era un vampiro, quello con la 'v' maiuscola, a tutti gli effetti!_

_Ai suoi occhi, rappresentava la categoria che spesso è descritta nei libri e nelle leggende, ma che non hanno una trama romanzata._  
_Damon spesso era subdolo, calcolatore, istintivo, per certi versi cattivo! Non aveva rispetto per la vita umana, ripugnando la scelta del fratello di andare contro la sua stessa natura, facendone la trama per uno dei suoi tanti tormenti da affliggere a Stefan._

_**"Ma ciò che molti ignoravano, era che questa, era solo la punta dell'iceberg di ciò che Damon Salvatore fosse in realtà, e per certi versi lo stesso Stefan, perché c'era molto altro anche nel fratello minore dei Salvatore. **__**Del resto un libro non può essere giudicato dalla sua copertina, e in alcuni casi, neanche dalla prefazione!"  
**_  
_Suo malgrado, Elena, quando si parlava del maggiore dei Salvatore, in certi momenti, viveva una sorta di dualismo._  
_Questo la portava a cercare di leggere e comprendere Damon, arrivando spesso, segretamente, anche ad apprezzarlo; in altri momenti (di maggior numero), non poteva fare a meno di pensare che da quando Damon aveva messo piede a Mystic Falls, c'era stato un bagno di sangue! Non tenendo conto delle vittime 'sacrificate', per il suo sostentamento, la lista 'dei caduti' sotto la mano del maggiore dei Salvatore era notevole… se non altro quelli a loro conosciuti._  
_Nella lunga serie vi era anche la sorellina di Matt, Vicki Donovan, della quale si era prima nutrito, per trasformarla poi in vampira. Elena pensava con rabbia che per quanto fosse stata la mano di Stefan a mettere fine alla vita di Vicki, divenuta una vampira senza controllo, la mano reale, che ha messo fine alla sua giovane vita, è stata quella di Damon!_  
_L'uccisione che però le ha destato sgomento sopra tutte le altre, è stata quella della migliore amica di Stefan, Lexi. _

_"Un sacrificio per depistare i membri del consiglio", a detta di Damon... un altro modo per ferire suo fratello, a detta dello stesso Stefan!_

_Inoltre Damon aveva circuito prima, e poi ammaliato tramite la sua 'costrizione', una delle sue migliori amiche, Caroline Forbes, la figlia dello sceriffo, cibandosene e utilizzandola in parte, come strumento nella sua rete intricata volta a raggiungere il suo scopo… Perché c'è una motivazione se Damon è tornato, e finalmente, è stata svelata!_

_Damon voleva liberare Katherine dalla tomba nella quale era ormai rinchiusa da più di cento anni._

_A Elena era andata la mente in subbuglio, una volta appresa la notizia del piano di Damon; e ancora non riusciva a credere che si fosse fatta coinvolgere, era sconvolta da se stessa!_  
_Indiscutibilmente pensava che fosse un 'piano efficiente'. Si sarebbero liberati di lui!_  
_Inoltre era un piano che potrebbe essere facile, se non comprendesse i termini 'tecnici' per attuarlo… e gli altri ventisette vampiri (sicuramente poco inclini al pacifismo) rinchiusi insieme alla donna che era divenuta il suo incubo, per quanto fosse solo un'entità astratta al momento, ma che presto, avrebbe girato a piede libero, se tutto fosse andato secondo il 'diabolico' piano del maggiore dei Salvatore._

_Una risata isterica interna, rimbombava nella sua testa dolorante a questi pensieri; un solo concetto riusciva a consolarla a questo proposito… ciò che contava era il fine, no?_  
_Non doveva piacerle… doveva resistere per liberare lei, Stefan e Mystic Falls, dalla presenza nociva di Damon, visto che non aveva nessuna intenzione di cambiare la sua condotta, ed era impensabile che rimanesse a tal proposito._  
_Per Elena, in quell'occasione, come aveva ripetuto a Stefan, e allo stesso tempo allo stesso Damon,'il fine giustificava i mezzi'; e a tal scopo aveva fatto lei stessa una promessa al maggiore dei Salvatore, quella che lo avrebbero aiutato a portare al termine il suo piano, anche al costo di riportare Katherine indietro, ricevendo in cambio la promessa che non avrebbe fatto del male a nessuno e che a tempo debito avrebbe lasciato la città, per non farvi più ritorno._

_'Sarebbe andato tutto bene'… era questo che si ripeteva come un mantra ossessivo._

...

Elena continuava a girare assente un cucchiaino in senso orario nel suo caffè decaffeinato.  
La sua mente, dopo due ore, era ancora una girandola di pensieri.  
Al momento però, quello che la torturava senza sosta, era come richiedere indietro a suo fratello Jeremy, senza destare sospetti, il diario di Jonathan Gilbert, per consegnarlo a Damon, giacché quest'ultimo riteneva che al suo interno vi fosse la chiave scritta, per aprire la tomba.  
Jeremy dal suo canto, grazie alla costrizione di Damon stava finalmente bene.  
Vicki era un ricordo lontano; era andato avanti, l'aveva 'lasciata andare', ma questa passione sui vampiri che aveva sviluppato tramite gli scritti del suo avo, la turbava, e la torturava senza sosta…

**"Mio dio, Elena! Stai fissando il vuoto da più di dieci minuti, che diamine ti è successo? Ti ho chiamato per ben tre volte!"** Le bisbiglia a poca distanza, e improvvisamente, una voce femminile, dal timbro dolce e delicato,ma dal tono chiaramente indispettito.

Per quanto sia stata un'intrusione delicata, quella di Caroline, era pur sempre un'intrusione improvvisa, che fa sobbalzare dallo spavento la meditabonda Elena, riportandola bruscamente alla realtà.  
Elena guarda l'amica con lo stesso sguardo di un gattino colpito dai fari di una macchina, in piena notte e in mezzo al nulla, portandosi una mano sul petto… il suo cuore le sembra che fosse ormai prossimo alla fuga.  
In risposta al suo chiaro spavento, Elena si guadagna di rimando un'occhiata furba dall'amica, accompagnata dal suono inconfondibile della sua risata dalle sfumature calde e morbide, per certi versi infantile.  
Scettica a questo punto Elena, osserva i suoi movimenti fluidi, mentre Caroline si accomoda dall'altro lato della cabina, 'senza chiederle' se vuole compagnia.  
Dal suo punto di vista Caroline ignora di proposito l'occhiata dell'amica, consultando distrattamente il menù, restando in silenzio… sapeva perfettamente cosa ordinare, una cioccolata con tanta panna montata, e una generosa dose di noccioline tritate.

**"Scusami Care, non ti avevo sentito o... visto!"** Mormora rassegnata alla presenza dell'amica, dopo una manciata di secondi Elena, con voce flebile, riportandosi in una posizione composta, ignorando di proposito la domanda.

**"A cosa stai pensando? Guai con... Stefan?"** Insiste Caroline, con tono indiscreto, e al tempo stesso impensierito, sporgendosi lievemente sulla tabella guardandola con attenzione.

"Perché del resto è così Caroline Forbes!" Pensava con affetto e divertimento Elena, mettendo da parte il fastidio e il suo bisogno di solitudine, guardandola dal suo lato della tabella. Se da una parte ha un interesse genuino per i suoi probabili problemi, dall'altra parte c'è sempre quel bisogno di saziare la sua smisurata curiosità, per certi versi 'pettegola'.

Dall'altra parte della tabella invece c'era Caroline, che guardava di rimando l'amica, nascondendo abilmente la sua preoccupazione.  
Lei voleva bene a Elena, per quanto molti pensassero il contrario…  
Anche se sin da bambine provava una sorta d'invidia nei confronti dell'amica, al contempo la idolatrava, voleva assomigliarle.  
Negli anni aveva messo in atto una sorta di competizione, anche se pian piano, aveva cercato di 'contenersi', perché aveva appreso che seppur Elena faceva finta di non accorgersene, sapeva che in un certo senso la infastidiva, e forse per natura, ne soffriva leggermente.  
Oltre a tutto era leale alla sua amica, non le avrebbe mai fatto del male... non volontariamente! All'insaputa di Elena e al resto del gruppo di amici, lei l'aveva difesa in diverse occasioni con le unghie e con i denti, ogni volta che qualcuno malignava alle sue spalle, anche se accadeva davvero di rado... del resto Elena, a differenza sua, era ben voluta da tutti o quasi!  
Lei, di fatti, da sempre è stata giudicata ed etichettata come una ragazza frivola, invidiosa, superficiale e per certi versi stupida... il classico 'cliché delle bionde'!

**"Ma questi erano solo i difetti, e non tutti meritati, perché era molto altro ancora... Caroline Forbes era una giovane ragazza brillante, ostinata, precisa, percettiva, che conservava l'ingenuità di una bambina in determinate circostanze, ma soprattutto era pulita, sincera, non aveva filtri.  
Amava in maniera totale i suoi amici, aveva un modo suo nel dimostrarlo certo, ma lo faceva!  
Il suo continuo parlare di se stessa o dei fatti degli altri, a seconda delle circostanze, era un modo per portare i suoi amici fuori dai loro problemi nel momento in cui si accorgeva che qualcosa non andava; quando c'era qualcosa di taciuto, qualcosa che le tenevano nascosto.  
Proprio come stava tentando di fare con Elena in quel momento."**

Caroline, sapeva che c'era qualcosa che turbava la sua amica… e poi c'era un pensiero, una percezione sul suo fidanzato, Stefan. Se in un primo momento era gelosa del loro rapporto nascente, ora, non riusciva a non sentirsi rasserenata dal fatto che Stefan, non avesse ricambiato il suo interesse, del resto frivolo.  
Lui e suo fratello non erano un bene per Elena, né per chiunque avesse a che fare con loro.  
Elena era cambiata dalla morte dei suoi genitori, certo, ma da quando Stefan Salvatore era entrato nella sua vita, era sfuggente, pensierosa, triste... Elena non era più la ragazza piena di vita che conosceva!

**"Per quanto molti ritenessero che Caroline fosse una ragazza spensierata, nessuno si accorgeva, neanche i suoi amici, che essenzialmente soffriva, e provava una profonda tristezza a causa della separazione dei suoi genitori.  
Anche per questo Caroline non conosceva un modo giusto per scacciare il dolore nelle persone alle quali voleva bene, perché ancora non aveva imparato a esorcizzare il suo.  
Caroline, aveva solo la scuola, i suoi amici, e l'impegno costante nel portare avanti i suoi impegni e le sue iniziative, che per molti risultavano delle frivolezze, ma che per lei in realtà, erano atte allo scopo di non sentirsi sola.  
Quando Caroline tornava a casa, non aveva nessuno ad attenderla, il padre l'aveva lasciata, e la madre spesso, non si accorgeva di lei, troppo occupata con il suo lavoro e con le faccende del Consiglio, fatta eccezione di rare occasioni, nelle quali riuscivano a consumare un pasto insieme, per la maggiore trascorso in silenzio o caratterizzato da qualche rimprovero… sempre troppo veloce per essere comunque approfondito!  
Del resto 'il dovere la chiamava', e Liz Forbes 'scattava sugli attenti'!"**

Un evento raro, ad esempio, si era verificato proprio quella stessa mattina a colazione.  
Sua madre, forse per farsi 'perdonare' per le sue continue assenze, almeno in uno dei suoi modi assolutamente poco materni e accorti, si era aperta alla figlia e le aveva confidato un segreto sensazionale.  
Un segreto che avrebbe subito confidato all'amica per depistarla dai suoi pensieri grigi, qualunque essi fossero... per il resto avrebbe aspettato che fosse pronta a confidarsi!

**"No! No... con Stefan, è ok! Siamo insieme!" **Cerca di spiegare Elena all'amica, con tono modulato, e falsamente convinto, alternando un'alzata di spalle tra un'affermazione, e l'altra. **"Non pensavo a nulla, capita delle volte di… d'incantarsi?!"** Terminare la sua spiegazione sottoforma di domanda e un sorriso insicuro; nella speranza che Caroline avesse voglia di parlare di sé o meglio ancora di qualcun altro... "come sempre del resto", pensa sommariamente!

"Di fatti", Elena esulta interiormente, pensando di esserci riuscita, perché dopo un'occhiata dubbiosa, Caroline si rasserena immediatamente iniziando a narrarle le sue ultime vicende, prima fra tutte, la scelta di lasciare Damon, 'perché troppo grande per lei'.  
A queste parole Elena non fu capace di fare a meno di sentirsi rassicurata, e tirare il primo, dopo un lungo tempo, sospiro sollevato, regalando all'amica un vero sorriso questa volta.  
Per fortuna Damon aveva mantenuto la parola. Elena, aveva imposto a Damon di lasciare fuori Caroline dai suoi 'subdoli giochetti', se voleva la collaborazione sua e di Stefan, per liberare Katherine, e a quanto pare l'aveva fatto… anche se con Damon Salvatore non si poteva mai abbassare la guardia!

Un improvviso gridolino contento da parte di Caroline, volto ad attirare la sua attenzione, riporta Elena alla realtà.  
Elena non fu in grado di non guardare con aria dubbia e preoccupata la sua amica, per guadagnarsi per risposta e 'alla Caroline', un cenno della mano; la classica 'scacciata' alla mosca fastidiosa, identificata nel suo sguardo titubante, seguita da un sorriso brillante alla 'io so qualcosa che tu non sai' da parte di Caroline, con conseguente "come sempre del resto", pensato di rimando con un sorriso interno, da parte di Elena.

Caroline agli occhi di Elena, da grande sarebbe stata una formidabile giornalista!  
Conosceva tutto e di tutti o perlomeno, quello che riguardava la parte 'normale' della vita, e non quella soprannaturale! "Se non altro per ora… e speriamo mai", pensa con affezione e ansia Elena, a proposito di quell'ultimo pensiero.  
A suo parere, Caroline c'era andata già troppo vicina cadendo nelle grinfie di Damon, ma per fortuna era riuscita a metterla al riparo….

**"****Ho una notizia sensazionale!"** Esclama improvvisamente eccitata Caroline, con una luce particolare negli occhi, e un sorriso da 'Star di Hollywood', richiamandola all'ordine.

"Appunto, come volevasi dimostrare! Nulla di nuovo!" Non può che pensare di rimando al contrario Elena, pur incitandola con un sorriso a continuare, d'altra parte già prossima a estraniarsi per la prossima mezz'ora, se fosse stata fortunata, nell'intento di non ascoltare l'ennesimo pettegolezzo carpito dalle orecchie eccezionali dell'amica.  
'Aveva fatto il pieno' Elena, del resto non amava in genere i pettegolezzi, essa stessa era di natura riservata per certi versi, di conseguenza non le piaceva che parlassero dei suoi affari, come non amava ascoltare da terzi quelli degli altri.  
Inoltre anche se grazie a Caroline era riuscita in parte a distrarsi, l'amica andava presa in 'piccole dosi'... Elena cercava da sempre di comprendere Caroline, e di essere paziente con la sua eccentricità, anche se forse non ci riusciva del tutto; ma non smetteva mai di provarci, perché era la sua migliore amica, e la amava, forse meno di Bonnie; del resto lei e quest'ultima si erano sempre capite o meglio era così prima… prima di Stefan!

**"****Non fare quella faccia signorina Gilbert, e ascoltami... vuoi la versione breve o quella lunga e dettagliata?"** Borbotta con tono fintamente arrabbiato, un'imbronciata Caroline, scuotendo l'amica impercettibilmente. Regalandole un largo sorriso, appena i suoi occhi cerulei si allineano con quelli castano scuro dell'amica.

"Presa!" Pensa di rimando e con mezzo sorriso imbarazzato Elena, dedicando nuovamente la sua attenzione all'amica.  
'Per quanto molti giurino il contrario, quando vuole, Caroline, sa essere estremamente percettiva', riflette sul finire lanciandole uno sguardo attento, mostrando quindi la sua partecipazione, forzata, e nascondendo magistralmente il suo fastidio….

**"Quella breve per favore…"** Bisbiglia Elena, con tono flebile, massaggiandosi con movimenti lenti e circolari le tempie… la testa le scoppiava! L'emicrania si stava aggravando martellandole il cervello.

**"Di questa notizia non ne sono a conoscenza neanche il Sindaco, e Carol Lockwood! Me l'ha confidata mia madre questa mattina…"** Bisbiglia con tono serioso Caroline, lasciando in bilico la frase, per poi mormorare sotto il respiro, quasi con dispiacere, un flebile 'per ora', inerente alla loro estraneità temporanea.

Inoltre, nello stesso momento in cui la notizia aveva abbandonato la sua bocca lucida di Lip Gloss alla pesca, Caroline non faceva altro che guardarsi sospettosa in giro, come se i coniugi Lockwood potessero sbucare improvvisamente dal di sotto di una delle tabelle del Grill', per poi rapirla e carpire tutti i suoi segreti nascosti.  
A queste parole, e al comportamento insolito dell'amica, l'attenzione di Elena è completamente risvegliata.  
Il mal di testa messo da parte… non riesce a fare a meno di pensare che 'non c'è nulla o quasi, se non si tenesse in considerazione la reale natura di Stefan e Damon, che sfugga agli occhi e alle orecchie del Sindaco e di sua moglie'... 'e questo è tutto un dire'!  
Con un cenno del capo, e sporgendosi sulla tabella, sorreggendo il peso sui suoi gomiti, Elena la invita a continuare lanciandole un'occhiata complice.

**"A quanto pare, la popolazione di Mystic Falls, avrà un leggero incremento…"** Mormora Caroline con voce cantilenante, dopo aver preso un soffio d'aria, creando una sorta di suspense nell'amica, lasciando la frase incompiuta già di per sé enigmatica.

"**Che cosa vuoi dire?"** Bisbiglia di rinvio Elena, corrucciando l'espressione, non capendo cosa intenda Caroline.

"Forse qualcuno aspetta un bambino… 'grande notizia'!" Pensa al tempo stesso Elena con una nota di sarcasmo, ritirandosi impercettibilmente per tornare in una posizione composta.

**"Come ti dicevo all'inizio… non ne sanno ancora nulla i signori Lockwood; ma mia madre presto glielo comunicherà durante una riunione... questa sera a quanto pare! Comunque sia, intendevo dire, che qualcuno sta arrivando a Mystic Falls!"** Esclama saccente Caroline, ammiccando leggermente.

A quest'affermazione a Elena aumenta impercettibilmente il battito cardiaco.  
La mente le si arresta…"Nuovi arrivi?! Con tutto il caos che sta succedendo, questa è l'ultima notizia che ci voleva", pensa con angoscia.  
In rapidità un altro pensiero la colpisce come uno schiaffo in pieno viso…  
"Perché l'arrivo di queste persone deve essere discusso durante una riunione, e magari, proprio da parte del Consiglio", si chiede con il respiro leggermente assottigliato.

Contemporaneamente Stefan entra nel 'Mystic Grill', intercettando nell'immediato la sua ragazza. La osserva intenta a chiacchierare con Caroline, notando istantaneamente un impercettibile turbamento nei tratti del suo viso.  
Preoccupato dalla reazione della sua fidanzata, pensa immediatamente a un probabile nuovo problema con Damon, considerando il suo 'coinvolgimento' con l'amica di Elena.  
Maledicendosi internamente, inizia a captare la loro conversazione, decidendo di rimanere momentaneamente in disparte…

**"Tua… tua madre ti ha detto anche chi… chi sono queste persone Caroline?"** Avanza Elena, tentando di nascondere il turbamento nella sua voce e nei tratti del suo viso, modulando così la voce, accennando sul finire del suo quesito un mezzo sorriso.

**"In realtà sì! Gli ultimi membri delle famiglie Fondatrici che mancavano all'appello da anni, stanno tornando in città!"** Afferma Caroline con entusiasmo, non preoccupandosi di camuffarlo.

E' raggiante di questa novità! In quanto, da ciò che ha appreso da sua madre, avrà l'opportunità di fare nuove conoscenze… forse una nuova amicizia, chissà! Ovviamente con il benestare dell'altra parte, s'intende… ma aveva tutta l'intenzione di non passare inosservata. I sottili cambiamenti negli animi dei suoi amici, la stavano contagiando con la loro negatività, e aveva proprio bisogno 'di una ventata d'aria fresca'!

**"Vuoi dire…"** Tenta di dire Elena, allargando in sorpresa gli occhi, e non nascondendo nel tono della voce una nota sorpresa.

**"****Swan!"** Erutta come un fiume di lava Caroline con eccitazione, non riuscendo a non interrompere Elena sul nascere. **"La famiglia Swan, sta tornando a Mystic Falls! Mamma mi ha detto che la loro tenuta è stata riaperta circa due settimane fa! A quanto pare nessuno sapeva nulla del loro rientro, né si é accorto del via vai, a parte mia madre! Dio mio, ti ricordi i giardini che abbiamo visitato quando avevamo nove anni con la scuola? Quel posto è magico****Elena!" **Continua, riferendole a grandi linee, e con entusiasmo, le informazioni pervenute dalla madre.

Sua madre aveva appreso la notizia in tarda serata attraverso una telefonata, inattesa senza dubbio, da parte di una sua vecchia conoscenza a quanto pareva.  
Inoltre aveva notato il fastidio e l'agitazione della madre, causato dalla tempestività della notizia pervenuta allo stesso modo in 'ritardo', sua madre si rimproverava soprattutto del non essersi accorta, che per ben due settimane, nella tenuta della famiglia Swan, per quanto questa fosse situata in periferia, ci fosse stato un via vai di attività.  
Caroline, non riusciva a comprendere la reazione 'eccessiva' della madre… forse era causata dal suo ruolo di Sceriffo?!  
Sapeva inoltre, che la madre era abituata ad avere tutto sotto controllo...  
Una deformazione professionale, che applicava anche nella vita, non accorgendosi che in realtà, nella maggior parte dei casi, c'era 'qualcosa che le sfuggiva'….

Elena dal suo canto, ancora meravigliata dalla notizia, osserva Stefan che si è ormai avvicinato alla loro tabella, palesando la sua presenza al Grill'.  
Dando un veloce saluto a Elena, un bacio a stampo sulle labbra, e un caldo sorriso a Caroline, Stefan si accomoda al tavolo con le ragazze... una sola occhiata a Elena le fa comprendere che era in ascolto!  
Dopo una manciata di secondi trascorsi in silenzio, uno sguardo rassicurante, e una preghiera silenziosa da parte di Elena, Caroline, per l'amor dell'amica, riferisce le novità anche a Stefan, non sapendo che in realtà il ragazzo avesse già ascoltato tutto a distanza, e che Elena, l'avesse sollecitata per mantenere le apparenze, e consentire a Stefan d'introdursi nella loro conversazione in maniera 'normale', sapendo a priori che il ragazzo aveva ascoltato tutto precedentemente.

Nello stesso tempo Stefan, s'immerse nei suoi ricordi….

...

La cittadina di Mystic Falls, fu fondata ufficialmente nel 1860, da quelle che ancora oggi sono ricordate come le 'Famiglie Fondatrici', quelle che erano considerate di maggior rilievo economico e culturale sull'intero territorio; i Fell, i Forbes, i Gilbert, i Lockwood, e la sua famiglia, i Salvatore. Nell'elenco era inclusa anche la famiglia Swan, ma essa era sicuramente di un altro 'rango'!  
Di fatti la famiglia Swan, apparteneva alla categoria sociale dell'aristocrazia… erano dei Conti, originari dell'Inghilterra a quanto si diceva.  
Stefan li ricordava come persone enormemente colte e raffinate, amanti delle arti in genere; che nonostante il loro ceto sociale elevato, erano persone cortesi, che si erano amalgamate alla cittadina in maniera omogenea e serena.  
Della Casata Swan ricorda perfettamente, e con affetto Charles, Renèe, e i loro figli, due gemelli… Isabella e Edward; due bellissimi bambini di quattro anni.  
Stefan aveva pensato spesso, che nonostante i suoi diciassette anni di vita umana, e i tantissimi altri della sua 'nuova vita', essi, furono gli unici rappresentanti di quella famiglia appartenente alla nobiltà, che si diceva fosse 'immensa', che ebbe il piacere d'incontrare.  
Si diceva inoltre, che in tempi passati i membri della Casata Swan, fossero soliti raggiungere la loro tenuta solo per trascorrere le loro vacanze. Diversi anni prima, accadde che il Conte Charles, e la sua consorte Renèe, avessero raggiunto la tenuta di famiglia allo scopo di trascorrere la loro luna di miele, e che la neosposa, si fosse innamorata perdutamente dei paesaggi caratteristici della Virginia. A questo proposito si raccontava, che il Conte per amor della moglie, avesse esaudito il suo desiderio di restare nella tenuta a tempo indeterminato, per far nascere e crescere i loro figli lontano dal caos di Londra….  
A quanto rammentava Stefan, la famiglia Swan, essendo la più facoltosa in città, vantava una casa di una bellezza disarmante; resa unica dai suoi pavimenti di marmo lucido italiano, dai luccicanti lampadari realizzati con cristalli e perle, dalle tende tessute in seta, dai mobili costruiti con i più pregiati e profumati dei legni; ma ciò che aveva mozzato il fiato a Stefan, sin da ragazzino, era senza ombra di dubbio….

**"****Il labirinto nel giardino... chissà cosa c'è nel mezzo? Io non sono mai riuscita ad arrivarci! Ogni volta mi sono sempre ritrovata al suo ingresso... qualsiasi tentativo facessi… e tu Elena?" **Borbotta con tono deluso Caroline, corrucciando le labbra lucide in un broncio infantile.

Stefan osserva con un sorriso il broncio di Caroline, riflette sulle sue parole, che rappresentano quasi lo specchio dei suoi pensieri.  
"Che mi abbia 'letto nella mente'?" Pensa con umorismo, continuando a osservare Caroline di sottecchi.  
Era proprio a quello che pensava, al giardino 'fatato' della Casata Swan, e al suo labirinto….

**"****Un gazebo… un gazebo, situato al centro di un laghetto... nel quale nuotavano decine di bellissimi... cigni!" **Si lascia sfuggire Stefan, descrivendo con la sua voce bassa e dolce, ciò che nasconde il centro del labirinto, con occhi lontani e sognanti.

Nel momento esatto in cui Stefan termina la sua descrizione, Elena, e Caroline, lo guardano simultaneamente, dimostrando la medesima espressione; chiaramente sgomenta! I loro occhi sono spalancati, e la bocca di entrambe è socchiusa in una smorfia di stupore, ma per ragioni differenti! Sul volto di Caroline, è esplosa quell'espressione spontanea, a causa della meraviglia… 'infatti', con la sua immaginazione, ha già creato nella sua mente un bellissimo gazebo, che sembra fluttuare nell'aria insieme a dei candidi cigni, che scivolano eleganti ed impalpabili sulla superficie di uno scintillante e cristallino laghetto.  
Allo stesso tempo però Caroline, é anche sorpresa, e in parte scettica... di fatti, se dovesse dare ragione alla sua percezione, sembrerebbe quasi che il ragazzo della sua amica sia stato lì, quando è in concreto impossibile arrivarci, considerando che si racconta da generazioni, che solo i membri della famiglia Swan conoscono il percorso, ed essi mancano a Mystic' da più di cinquant'anni! Quest'ultimo pensiero assurdo viene quindi subito repertato da Caroline, che continua a osservare Stefan con meraviglia… come se fosse una sorta di profeta moderno o meglio ancora, una rockstar e lei la sua fedele 'groupie'.  
Elena dal suo canto, a differenza di Caroline, è semplicemente sconcertata dall'imprudenza di Stefan. Continua a guardarlo, come se avesse appena affermato di essere in realtà una donna o di avere a disposizione un terzo capezzolo sotto l'orecchio destro... si ritrova subito a sperare e pregare al tempo stesso, che l'amica abbia esaurito la sua dose di percettività in questa giornata.

**"Come… come fai a saperlo Stefan?" **Bisbiglia con la sua voce dolce e sottile Caroline, guardando Stefan con gli stessi occhi scintillanti di una bambina.

**"A casa... nella biblioteca di famiglia c'è un libro! Esso descrive i posti più belli di quella che era Mystic Falls negli anni tra il milleottocentosessanta e il milleottocentosessantacinque, basandosi maggiormente su quelli che erano i possedimenti delle Famiglie Fondatrici." **Le spiega Stefan, 'senza battere ciglio', con tono cortese, chiudendo la questione con un'alzata di spalle.

Elena stringe la mano a Stefan, al di sotto del tavolo, comunicandogli la sua approvazione nell'essere riuscito a coprire, con destrezza, la sua imprudenza, seppur fosse stata voluta.  
Non avevano bisogno di richiamare l'attenzione!  
Per quanto Caroline fosse un'amica, voleva che restasse fuori da tutti i loro 'casini'; e generare curiosità e sospetto nell'amica, affinché poi si ritrovasse nuovamente catapultata nel mondo soprannaturale, con i suoi pericoli, questa volta 'consapevolmente', era fuori discussione.

Al tempo stesso Stefan, silenziosamente, riporta la sua mente all'estate del 1861, il giorno in cui nella tenuta Swan, fu organizzato un ricevimento per celebrare il compleanno della Contessa Renèe.

Rammenta con l'antico stupore, che tutta la cittadina, nessuno escluso, fu invitata per partecipare ai festeggiamenti.  
Ripensa al fatto che per quanto lui e Damon rispettassero, e in un certo senso ammirassero la famiglia Swan, ogni volta che dovevano partecipare a qualche loro festa o invito, non riuscivano a farlo con piacere. La causa era riconducibile al padre Giuseppe. Ogni volta li istruiva a dovere, 'invitandoli' o per meglio dire ordinando loro, di comportarsi in maniera decorosa, sempre. Suo padre Giuseppe non voleva cadere nel ridicolo o compromettere la sua "amicizia", con quella che considerava una famiglia di elevato prestigio.  
Ricorda che suo padre rispettava i Swan, mal celando la sua invidia per la loro influenza. Riteneva, il vecchio Salvatore, che quest'amicizia gli avrebbe sempre potuto far comodo qualora se ne presentasse l'occasione, ignorando che gli stessi Swan erano per la maggiore 'gente alla mano', per nulla legati all'apparenza dell'etichetta del tempo, e che tutte le 'sue moine' fossero superflue!

**-Flashback.**

_'Il Conte Charles quella sera aveva trovato per l'ennesima volta in disparte, uno Stefan quattordicenne, e un Damon appena diciannovenne, intenti nel guardare il proseguire dei festeggiamenti con aria assente, e visibilmente annoiati._  
_Dopo aver attirato con discrezione l'attenzione dei giovani Salvatore; con un cenno delicato della mano, accompagnato da un sorriso paterno e complice, li aveva invitati a seguirlo._  
_I fratelli Salvatore, come se simultaneamente rispondessero a un richiamo, lo tallonarono senza indugio, e senza far domande._  
_Lungo il tragitto osservavano le spalle di quell'uomo distinto, mite ma buono, e per certi versi misterioso._  
_In poco tempo furono condotti nell'immenso e variopinto giardino dal padrone di casa._  
_Ancora non fecero domande, rispettarono quel silenzio confortante, per non violare la serenità che percepivano in quel luogo; osservavano, passo dopo passo i fiori, gli alberi, e le piante, che adornavano quella meraviglia generata dalla natura, e curata dall'uomo._

_**"Stefan e Damon Salvatore…" **Esordisce rompendo il silenzio la voce forte, dal timbro scuro di Charles Swan, che arresta il passo, fermandosi dinanzi l'entrata del labirinto._

_I due fratelli, si fermarono anch'essi sul posto a queste parole, guardandosi con aria dubbiosa, per poi osservare il Conte Swan con aria interrogativa, invitandolo a continuare con un cenno simultaneo della testa garbato._

_**"Non vi divertiva la festa, Signori?" **Continua il Conte, nascondendo un sorriso alla faccia sgomenta dei due giovani; per poi prorompere in una risata roca, e chiaramente divertita, al seguito delle scuse confuse dei fratelli, subitaneamente interrotte dal suo gesto spontaneo._

_**"Calmatevi giovanotti, la mia era solo una burla! C'è un motivo se ho richiesto la vostra attenzione, vorrei parlarvi di un 'progetto'!"** Continua il Conte Charles affabile, dopo aver riacquisito la sua distinta sobrietà, recuperando l'attenzione dei giovani._

_**"Naturalmente Signore!" **Mormora Damon, accennando un inchino signorile. **"In cosa possiamo esservi utili?" **Domanda poi con riguardo, mantenendo nascosta la sua curiosità nel tono della sua voce, ma che mal cela nei tratti del suo volto di giovane uomo._

_**"Quando vi guardo figlioli…"**, inizia il Conte con voce gentile, **"vedo quello che potrebbe essere mio figlio Edward un domani!" **Continua, non nascondendo una nota affettiva, nel timbro della sua voce, nei confronti dei due giovani fratelli, che aveva avuto modo di conoscere negli anni. **"Un ragazzo sensibile e gentile o un ragazzo tenace e ironico… magari il connubio perfetto di entrambi!"** Termina con voce colma di simpatia, regalando a entrambi un sorriso paterno._

_**"Grazie, Signore!" **Prorompe contemporaneamente la voce giovane di Stefan con quella appena matura di Damon; non riuscendo entrambi a nascondere la sorpresa nei loro volti e l'orgoglio nel timbro delle loro voci, accennando un leggero inchino simultaneamente._

_Alla spontaneità dei giovani, un'altra risata forte e roca si sprigiona dal Conte Swan, disperdendosi nell'aria leggermente fresca di quella sera. Lentamente, si avvicina ai due fratelli, regalando a entrambi una leggera pacca sulle rispettive spalle. Accenna un sorriso, ripensando al loro entusiasmo genuino… sapeva che i figli di Giuseppe Salvatore, ricevevano ben pochi complimenti o conferme, dal padre estremamente rigido, specialmente Damon._

_**"Chiamatemi Charles…"**, mormora il Conte Swan, per poi continuare con finta circospezione, **"almeno quando Giuseppe… non è a portata di orecchio!"** Termina osservando i ragazzi con l'aria di chi la sa lunga, per poi aspettare un cenno, seppur dubbioso di assenso dai due giovani. **"Ciò che sto per dirvi, dovrà restare un nostro segreto…"**, continua poi, guardando intensamente con i suoi grandi occhi scuri, quelli dei due giovani, così diversi, ma così simili nella loro 'essenza'. Al loro cenno di riconoscimento riprende fiato, guardando entrambi con attenzione. **"Qualunque sia la vostra risposta, non dovrà saperne nemmeno vostro padre"**, continua il suo discorso, questa volta con tono solenne e serio Charles Swan, **"e confido nella vostra parola di gentiluomini che lo rispetterete!" **Termina portandosi le mani dietro la schiena, raddrizzando la postura delle spalle, attendendo con un cipiglio la risposta dei due fratelli._

_In quell'istante, quello che ritrovarono dinanzi i due fratelli Salvatore, non era più il Conte Swan che tutti conoscevano, bensì un individuo autorevole, circondato da un'aura potente, quasi palpabile; e i due fratelli, che a quei tempi riuscivano ancora a capirsi mediante un solo sguardo, anche in quell'occasione non smentirono la loro empatia… di fatti, grazie allo scambio di una sola occhiata, presero tacitamente la medesima decisione, 'insieme'; seguitarono entrambi a dare una stretta di mano, che a quei tempi valeva più di mille promesse al Conte, accettando di mantenere il suo segreto, qualunque esso fosse... per poi attendere, con mal celata curiosità e impazienza, la rivelazione di questo segreto._

_**"Ne ho discusso con la mia famiglia! 'Tutta' la mia famiglia!" **Inizia il Conte, sottolineando la parola 'tutta,** "e ha accettato, a un'unanimità, il mio progetto! Ed esso include voi due, giovani Salvatore. Quello che il resto della comunità ignora, è che tra quattro o cinque anni io, mia moglie e i miei figli, dovremo raggiungere il resto della nostra famiglia, che lo scorso inverno è tornata al completo alla nostra tenuta di Londra… per risolvere degli affari personali di massima importanza! Di conseguenza non ci sarà nessuno a gestire la nostra proprietà, almeno nessuno in cui io versi la massima fiducia… ed é qui che entrate in merito voi due ragazzi…"**, esordisce con tono sicuro e carismatico il Conte, osservando attentamente Stefan e Damon. **"Noi, della Casata Swan, non crediamo nei matrimoni d'interesse… e poi la mia Isabella, è appena una bambina!"** Continua il Conte, questa volta rompendo l'aria seria accennando una battuta, che nascondeva una sorta di verità, volta al contempo ad abbattere la rigidità dei giovani Salvatore, visibilmente nervosi; per poi ricambiare subitaneamente il loro sorriso di riconoscimento al gesto._

_**"Mi perdoni l'impazienza 'Charles' ma… dove ci sta portando tutto questo?" **Domanda a questo punto Damon Salvatore con tono rispettoso, prendendo in mano la situazione._

_Del resto, essendo sempre stato dell'idea che la praticità nelle cose ottenga risultati migliori, immediati, anche nelle parole, non era riuscito a reprimersi. Di fatto, Damon, rispetto al fratello Stefan, a causa della differenza di età, aveva compreso, in parte, ciò che il Conte stava per proporgli..._

_Il Conte Swan da parte sua, non riesce a reprimere un sorriso alla volta di Damon, anch'egli in riconoscimento alla 'praticità' dell'ormai giovane uomo. Gli era sempre piaciuto quel lato di Damon, diretto. Una delle tante sfumature di quel giovane brillante, che il padre stava tentando di reprimere, riflette con una nota di biasimo, assottigliando impercettibilmente le labbra in una linea dura. Mantenendo comunque il silenzio, e decidendo di non fornire nell'immediatezza una risposta, il Conte accenna ai due giovani, con un movimento garbato della testa, l'entrata del labirinto, sottintendendo un chiaro invito. S'incammina poi all'interno dell'intricato insieme di cespugli verde smeraldo, non preoccupandosi di accertarsi se i giovani Salvatore lo stessero seguendo o meno._

_Sapeva che l'avrebbero fatto!_

_**"In realtà Sfefan… ora 'Charles' ci condurrà al centro del labirinto, ci ucciderà… e i nostri corpi non saranno mai ritrovati fratellino! Magari posso fare un patto con il Conte, e chiedergli di risparmiarmi?!" **Bisbiglia Damon nell'orecchio del fratello minore, dopo aver notato il disagio di Stefan nell'addentrarsi all'interno del misterioso labirinto, adducendo alla sua voce un tono macabro e tetro._

_Stefan, come risposta alla presa in giro di Damon, assesta una gomitata istintiva in prossimità delle costole del fratello maggiore, nell'intento di allontanarlo. Rimedia una bassa risata divertita dal fratello maggiore, che prontamente si ricompone, in parte timoroso di apparire sciocco agli occhi del Conte, ma principalmente perché era riuscito nel suo intento… distrarre Stefan, allontanandolo dai suoi infantili timori._  
_Dall'altra parte il minore dei Salvatore, continua a osservare con la coda dell'occhio suo fratello, accennando un leggero sogghigno… Damon, non era solo suo fratello era il suo migliore amico! Continua a sorridere internamente, conscio del reale intento di Damon, che aveva cercato, nel suo modo, di sciogliere la sua rigidità attraverso le sue prese in giro, e gli era grato per questo._  
_Ancora una volta aveva potuto contare sulla protezione di suo fratello, del resto Damon era a conoscenza della sua sottile paura nell'inoltrarsi nel labirinto. Tale timore, lo aveva portato, a differenza di molti, a non avvicinarvisi neppure lontanamente al labirinto; anche in quel momento, per quanto sapesse che il Conte fosse un uomo affidabile, di pari passo, il labirinto dei giardini Swan, gli trasmetteva una certa inquietudine._  
_Questa sensazione non era legata al fatto che qualcuno si fosse perso al suo interno, al contrario, non era mai accaduto! Di fatto, nessuno si era mai vantato di esser riuscito a raggiungerne il centro, semplicemente perché nonostante gli innumerevoli tentativi, il risultato era il medesimo… quello di ritrovarsi alla sua entrata!_

_Ed era proprio questa 'particolarità' a intimorirlo, perché per quanto tutti ritenessero quest'aspetto 'divertente', Stefan andava oltre… e ne riconosceva la stranezza!_

_Dopo circa dieci minuti di cammino, i fratelli si accorsero che i corridoi del labirinto erano scomparsi, e al tempo stesso, il Conte aveva arrestato la sua avanzata, fermandosi dinanzi ad una cascata verde generata da due salici piangenti, posti l'uno dinanzi all'altro… creando uno straordinario sipario naturale._

_**"Ciò che vi sto proponendo giovani Salvatore, è quello di lasciare a voi due, il cinquanta e cinquanta dei beni della mia famiglia, qui a Mystic Falls'!" **Esordisce il Conte, improvvisamente, mentre guarda il sussulto dei fratelli alla sua affermazione._

_**"Se accetterete, ne avrete cura, li preserverete, e ne trarrete ovviamente profitto! E quando verrà il momento, sarà come se le nostre due famiglie si siano unite, senza ricorrere a un matrimonio d'interessi!" **Continua il Conte, con tono affabile e carezzevole._

_**"Quello che molti non sanno, è che i nostri avi popolarono queste terre secoli fa, prima di sparpagliarsi per le terre del mondo… la mia famiglia è 'profondamente legata' a questi luoghi… e abbiamo deciso che apparterrà a voi Salvatore, e a nessun altro!" **Prosegue poi il Conte, con un bagliore sconosciuto nei suoi grandi occhi neri.** "Sarete i suoi 'custodi', grazie alle vostre personalità e alle nostre risorse completamente messe a vostra disposizione… sarete voi a condurre questa città verso un radioso futuro." **_

_**"Quando avrete dimostrato il vostro valore, entrerete a far parte della nostra famiglia a pieno titolo! Avrete i nostri stessi 'privilegi', le nostre stesse 'conoscenze'… solo voi due! Per quanto la città riponga le sue attese nella famiglia Lockwood, e nel giovane George, noi la riponiamo in voi!" **Continuail suo discorso il Conte, con passione, catturando parola dopo parola, l'assoluta attenzione dei giovani fratelli che ormai pendevano dalle sue labbra. **"**C**onsegnerò Mystic Falls nelle vostre mani! Ora rispondetemi Stafan e Damon Salvatore, siete disposti ad accettare la mia proposta ora, dandomi la vostra parola d'onore… per dare il via a questo nuovo futuro che vi stiamo offrendo?" **Conclude con passione il Conte Swan, osservando con solennità le facce chiaramente stupite dei due giovani Salvatore._

_**"Accetto!" **Asserisce con tono sicuro Damon Salvatore, rompendo il brevissimo silenzio carico di aspettative, guardando dritto negli occhi del Conte, per imprimere, anche nell'animo dell'uomo la serietà della sua scelta._

_La ragione nella scelta immediata di Damon Salvatore stava nell'ammirazione incondizionata che versava nel Conte Charles. Un uomo che a differenza di suo padre, era da emulare!_  
_Charles, ai suoi occhi, guadagnava il rispetto non attraverso il suo titolo, e i suoi possedimenti, non di certo, non era questa la chiave di Volta! Quello che molti non avevano compreso, come il suo stesso padre borioso, era che Charles Swan rispettava ogni singolo individuo che entrasse a far parte della sua vita, dal servo impiegato nelle sue scuderie al 'signorotto' che frequentava la sua casa, era quella la ragione._  
_Il Conte rispetta persino suo padre… persino lui, che a causa di Giuseppe Salvatore si era sempre sentito inadatto… troppo poco… ma che nonostante tutto continuava a tentare di compiacerlo._  
_'Di fatti', presto, sarebbe dovuto entrare nell'esercito. L'ultima disposizione del padre._  
_Aveva acconsentito Damon, ovviamente, visto che gli era stato neanche tanto velatamente ordinato, ma questa nuova opportunità, gli offriva finalmente le porte 'spalancate' per un futuro diverso, fatto di potere e prestigio; a dispetto delle prospettive 'fallimentari', alle quali il padre credeva fosse designato._  
_Aveva deciso! Avrebbe accontentato il padre per l'ultima volta, ma al momento giusto sarebbe tornato a 'casa', e avrebbe dimostrato al potente uomo che gli stava dinanzi, che l'avrebbe fatto, che poteva rispettare tutte le sue attese, e essere degno di entrare a far parte di quella famiglia invidiata, rispettata, e per certi versi temuta._

_Tutto questo insieme a suo fratello Stefan… la persona più importante della sua vita, la sua stessa carne e sangue!_

_Stefan dal suo canto, raggiunse il fratello dandogli un'indicativa stretta alla spalla, per poi procedere verso il Conte._  
_Aveva uno sguardo serio, che invecchiava i tratti del suo viso infantile, facendolo apparire più grande della sua giovane età._  
_Una volta giunto dinanzi al Conte, con sicurezza e fermezza, gli porse la mano, che fu presa prontamente in cambio, generando una stretta forte e decisa, suggellando così il loro accordo in maniera non verbale._

_**"Qualunque cosa faccia Damon io… io lo appoggerò sempre! Lo affiancherò nel suo cammino... ora e per sempre… accetto!"** Asserisce Stefan con tono solenne, dando voce ai suoi pensieri, dedicando un sorriso al fratello, prontamente ricambiato._

_"**Ora, come futuri membri di questa famiglia, lasciate che vi mostri uno dei 'nostri segreti' più belli!" **Mormora il Conte, con un sorriso paterno e compiaciuto; invitando i fratelli a seguirlo con un cenno elegante della mano._

_Lentamente il Conte, con l'ausilio del braccio destro, spinge da parte i rami cadenti di uno dei due salici, creando un varco. Invita successivamente con un gesto elegante della mano sinistra Stefan e Damon a oltrepassarlo._  
_Ciò che i fratelli si trovarono dinanzi, una volta oltrepassato il morbido varco di foglie, era uno scenario meraviglioso… irreale. L'impatto fu inaspettato... si trovarono dinanzi ad un confortante, quasi mistico silenzio... sembrava che anche i grilli e le cicale si fossero ammutoliti dinanzi a tale spettacolo!_  
_Al chiaro di luna splendevano le tranquille acque di un lago, assumendo ai loro occhi, come la superficie di uno specchio dal riverbero argentato._  
_Un numero indefinito di sfavillanti lucciole, danzavano nell'aria al ritmo di una musica impercettibile all'udito degli uomini._  
_Un agglomerato di giacinti d'acqua circondava il sentiero di pietre, predisposto a raggiungere un gazebo di ferro battuto, situato al centro del lago… ma ciò che conferiva pace in quel luogo fiabesco erano i cigni, bianchi, candidi e impalpabili, che silenziosi sfilavano sul pelo dell'acqua circondata da fiori, e alberi, di disarmante bellezza._

_**"Tutto questo é… é incredibile Conte Swan!" **Mormora Stefan, portandosi una mano sul petto nel tentativo di controllare l'improvvisa ed estranea emozione, che lo stava sopraffacendo._

_Damon a differenza del fratello, per la prima volta nella sua vita, non aveva parole!_  
_Quel posto era riuscito a svuotarlo di tutto._  
_Tutte le negatività, che aveva accumulato negli anni, si erano azzerate, lasciando un confortevole calore all'altezza dello stomaco, che pian piano, come una morbida carezza, si stava avviluppando nel suo cuore... era come se fosse morto, per poi essere risorto!_

_**"Si dice che questo, è un luogo di pace…" **Mormora il Conte, **"a 'solo a pochi eletti', è permesso giungervi! Si narra inoltre, che la nostra famiglia sia protetta da secoli… e sino a quando i cigni popoleranno queste acque, godrà di prosperità, e di questa protezione… ma questa, miei giovani amici, è una storia... per un altro momento. E' ancora presto!" **Asserisce il Conte, con voce quasi antica e ricca di promesse._

_Quella non fu l'ultima volta che i fratelli Salvatore raggiunsero quel luogo incredibile._  
_Ce ne furono altre! In tutte le occasioni, i giovani furono accompagnati dal Conte, poiché ancora non erano riusciti a memorizzarne il tragitto; rincuorati nonostante tutto dalla promessa da parte di Charles, che quando sarebbe giunto il momento, non avrebbero più bisogno di lui per accompagnarli._  
_A quest'ultimo ricordo Stefan serra i pugni con rammarico e rabbia. Perché lui, e suo fratello, a causa della loro stoltezza, erano venuti meno alla loro parola, e non furono mai in grado di scoprire se il Conte avesse ragione o meno... a causa di Katherine, il loro odio, la loro dannazione…._

**...**

**"Salve 'piccioncini'… 'Barbie'!" **Irrompe dal nulla una voce maschile e cantilenante, dal timbro sensuale, e carezzevole.

Un Damon Salvatore in 'total black', e il suo immancabile bicchiere di Bourbon a portata di mano, osserva a breve distanza la tabella occupata dalle sue tre 'persone preferite', al momento… Il suo "adorato" fratellino, la sua fedele, quanto fascinosa, e in certe occasioni, irritante fidanzata Elena, e la sua ormai ex 'Toy Girl'!  
Il suo ghigno divertito, viene prontamente accentuato dalla reazione spaventata delle ragazze, e dal cipiglio ombroso del fratello, che lo aveva intercettato da quando aveva messo piede al Grill'. Il tempo che gli era stato necessario per ascoltare la parte 'saliente' della loro"conversazione segreta"… e chiederne conferma nell'immediato a Liz', utilizzando i suoi giri di parole, e la sua facciata da 'bravo e scrupoloso' membro del Consiglio!  
Ovviamente, si era inventata la 'balla' di aver iniziato a praticare 'jogging mattutino' (questa poi, ma aveva dovuto improvvisare), per allenarsi al meglio, e tenersi in forma per la lotta contro 'i vampiri cattivi' che minacciano la serenità della loro bella città. Il caso ha poi voluto, che durante uno dei suoi percorsi (la stessa mattina), si fosse ritrovato nei pressi della tenuta Swan, e che avesse notato dei 'movimenti sospetti' nella zona. Scrupolosamente, appena gli era stato possibile, aveva deciso di cercare Liz', (guarda caso) arrivata al momento giusto al Grill', mettendo fine alla sua ricerca "disperata", riferendole le sue scoperte…

Per poi attendere pazientemente, che vuotasse il sacco! Ma questa volta non era andata secondo i suoi calcoli.

Nonostante questo, in un certo senso, iniziava a piacergli lo Sceriffo Forbes. Forse anche per questo motivo aveva acconsentito alla richiesta irritante, dell'altrettanto irritante Elena, di lasciare in pace Caroline. Inoltre, come la madre (anche se in questo caso, lo Sceriffo, non gli era stata di alcuna utilità), era una fonte inesauribile d'informazioni!

**"Santo cielo Damon! Perché non ti metti un campanellino al collo? Mi hai fatto prendere un accidenti! E poi, sono solo le quattro del pomeriggio, non ti sembra presto per bere i super alcolici?" **Esplode Caroline, ignorando l'appellativo poco carino usato da Damon, lanciandogli comunque un'occhiata assassina per lo spavento appena subito, gemella dell'amica Elena.

**"Dì un po' 'Barbie'…" **Prosegue Damon ignorando le parole di Caroline, e le occhiate omicide di Stefan ed Elena, accentuando ancora una volta la sua presa in giro, aprendo le labbra in un ghigno divertito alla faccia sconvolta della bionda, **"tu, che sei il 'Giornalino di Mystic Falls', puoi dirmi se nel pacchetto dei nuovi arrivi in città, è inclusa una giovane, e viziosa Contessa?" **Prosegue la sua performance, adducendo alla sua voce un tono malizioso, accompagnato da un sorriso seducente,**"sai… devo trovare una distrazione, ho il cuore spezzato 'da quando hai deciso di lasciarmi'… 'a causa della differenza d'età'!"** Termina con un tono fintamente dispiaciuto, degno del migliore attore di teatro, portandosi una mano sul petto; per poi portare al termine la prima parte della sua 'indagine', regalando alla bionda un sorriso sornione; prendendo, sul finale, un lungo sorso dal suo bicchiere. Lancia poi un'occhiata divertita ai 'Promessi Sposi', ignorando la loro espressione impagabilmente collerica_._

Alla sua chiara presa in giro Caroline, con movimenti innervositi, inizia a raccogliere la borsa per accingersi ad andarsene, non comprendendo l'atteggiamento di Damon.  
A quanto 'ricordava', si erano lasciati in maniera serena, e amichevole, ma del resto sapeva che il suo ex, era l'antonomasia del 'cattivo ragazzo'. Anche per quello ne era attratta all'inizio, oltre alla sua straordinaria bellezza, e il fascino misterioso che lo accumunava al fratello.  
Ma il tentativo di Caroline di lasciarsi dietro i suoi amici e l'arroganza cinica di Damon, è frenato bruscamente da una dolorosa presa sul braccio. Scioccata,alza lo sguardo, e s'imbatte nell'occhiata minacciosa di Damon... Nello stesso istante in cui Stefan ed Elena cercano d'intromettersi, sono prontamente frenati, anch'essi, da uno sguardo gelido da parte di Damon, che li avverte silenziosamente di 'starsene buoni', e di 'non attirare l'attenzione'.

**"****Siediti ora Caroline, e arresta il tuo ciarlare!"** Bisbiglia Damon con un tono carezzevole, e persuasivo, ma che non ammette repliche. Guarda Caroline direttamente nei suoi occhi cerulei, 'costringendola'... per poi mormorare un compiaciuto e ironico 'brava ragazza', nel momento in cui la bionda segue le sue direttive, senza replicare.

**"****Damon!" **Scatta Stefan con tono serioso in avvertimento, a seguito di una stretta al braccio, e uno sguardo supplicante da parte di Elena. Ma si accorge, immediatamente, che naturalmente il fratello ha intenzione di ignorarlo... come sempre del resto!

**"****Ora 'Barbie', farai la brava bambina, e mi dirai tutto ciò che voglio sapere... dopodiché, te ne andrai a sbrigare le tue attività 'ricreative', dimenticandoti della nostra piccola conversazione." **Prosegue Damon con voce carezzevole, non abbandonando il contatto visivo con Caroline. Accennando un sorriso al cenno affermativo da parte della ragazza, ignorando Stefan ed Elena….

**"****Voglio sapere un paio di cose 'tesoro'! Siccome tua madre è stata un po'… evasiva... a quanto pare 'andava di fretta'! Dimmi… quando arriveranno i Swan? Hum?" **Continua Damon la sua indagine, con tono sarcastico accompagnato dalla sua solita aria apparentemente annoiata, sotto gli occhi perplessi, e attenti di Stefan ed Elena… intenti nel chiedersi dove voglia arrivare, e perché Damon non era stato informato dalla riunione di quella sera.

**"****Domani sera…"** Mormora prontamente Caroline in un filo di voce, con aria assente.

Al sorriso compiaciuto di Damon, e alla visione della sua amica, Elena, nonostante le sue preoccupazioni, non può che essere dispiaciuta, e non riesce a non maledirsi per non aver protetto Caroline con della verbena.  
Ma con sospiro Elena, pondera per una manciata di secondi la situazione, e andando contro se stessa, stringe la mano a Stefan, e resta in silenzio. Avevano bisogno di risposte... 'per questa volta', avrebbe fatto come meglio credeva Damon. L'arrivo dei Swan, poteva portare altri guai... e non era certa se sarebbe riuscita ad affrontare altro, stava per avere un crollo di nervi, ne era certa!  
Stefan dal suo canto, anche se non riuscirebbe ad ammetterlo ad alta voce, e non condividendo' i metodi' del fratello, riconosce l'utilità di queste informazioni! Soprattutto per l'esclusione di Damon dalla riunione del Consiglio di quella sera stessa... Ricambia la stretta della mano di Elena, ascoltando, e pregando che in futuro, non debba guardarsi le spalle 'anche' dalla famiglia dell'uomo che aveva imparato ad amare come un padre!

**"Non sollazziamoci al gioco delle venti domande Caroline! Dimmi tutto quello che sai! Perché stanno tornando, quanti sono, e quanto resteranno?" **Insiste improvvisamente Damon spazientito, nonostante sia stato lui, sino ad ora, a formulare le domande sbagliate. Maschera il suo nervosismo, adducendo al suo tono un'ironia che al momento non sente.

Lancia una veloce occhiata a Stefan, tentando di comunicargli la gravità della faccenda, 'giocandosi il jolly', e sperando che Caroline sappia di più di quanto abbia detto sino ad ora al fratello e all'amica, e possano di conseguenza usare ulteriori informazioni.

**"Mamma non sa perché stiano tornando solo ora o se ci sia un motivo dietro! Fatto sta che le è stato detto, che da parte loro non c'è un motivo per voler tornare nella loro casa, e non devono chiedere il benestare a nessuno! Inoltre, l'amico con cui ha parlato al telefono, ha aggiunto che non sono affari loro, e di lasciarli in pace! Sono tornati per restare, e oltre al personale della casa, è previsto l'arrivo di due o forse tre membri della famiglia… su questo non è stato chiaro. Dopodomani Isabella, sua nipote, comincerà la scuola, e condivideremo lo stesso anno scolastico." **Bisbiglia Caroline come un fiume in piena, raccontando 'inconsapevolmente' ciò che sa sulla questione.

Al nome Isabella, i fratelli Salvatore cambiano espressione simultaneamente.  
Un mix di sorpresa, confusione, nostalgia, e rimpianto. Ma riescono a mascherare questa girandola di emozioni caotiche ancor prima che Elena riuscisse a raccoglierla.  
A quello stesso nome, accumunato alla famiglia Swan, attribuivano l'antico ricordo della bellissima bambina dagli occhi verdi, dalla setosa cascata di boccoli dal color del cioccolato caramellato. Isabella, la piccola ninfetta alla quale, entrambi, avevano promesso di fare la corte, quando sarebbe divenuta una giovane fanciulla in età da marito; per la quale, ogni volta che si era presentata l'occasione, avevano finto scontri all'ultimo sangue per attribuirsi tale diritto.  
Ricordano entrambi la risata scampanellante di quella deliziosa bambina, che arrossiva timida… la gelosia del piccolo Edward nei confronti della sorellina… gli sguardi divertiti del Conte e della Contessa… un'altra vita!

Già allora, anche se per finta, e per gioco, avevano iniziato a lottare per una donna, pensa con tristezza Stefan, e con rancore Damon...

**"Ti prego… basta così Damon!" **Bisbiglia con tono supplicante, mantenendo allo stesso tempo un'espressione determinata Elena, afferrando la mano destra di Damon, stringendola lievemente, portandolo fuori dal suo viaggio nei ricordi.

Dal suo canto Damon, con delicatezza, sfila la mano dalla presa di Elena, dedicandole uno sguardo profondo ed enigmatico, ignorando al tempo stesso l'occhiata attenta del fratello…. Con un sospiro infastidito, riporta la sua attenzione su Caroline...

**"Ok! Basta così tesoro!" **Sussurra delicatamente, con una luce maliziosa negli occhi, accarezzando sensualmente il braccio di Caroline. **"****Ora vai... e non ricorderai niente della nostra amichevole conversazione!"** Conclude, sorridendo apertamente alla rabbia visibile negli occhi di Elena, mettendo così fine alla costrizione.

Non appena l'ignara Caroline lascia il tavolo, Damon continua a sorridere irriverente, già pronto alla sfuriata imminente. Segue con lo sguardo la bionda, mantenendo intonacata l'aria compiaciuta e divertita. Ignora con strafottenza metodica, e di proposito, l'aura tra il serio e il turbato di Stefan ed Elana.

'E meno tre… meno due… meno uno…'

**"Avevi promesso Damon!" **Sibila velenosa prontamente Elena, trafiggendo Damon con lo sguardo; mentre Stefan tenta di rabbonirla, cingendole le spalle in un confortante abbraccio.

Damon in principio si limita a osservare Elena con i suoi occhi azzurri annoiati… "prevedibile!" Pensa sorridendo al comportamento di Elena; ma nell'intimo, per quanto carcasse di nasconderlo, e negarlo a se stesso, la ragazza di suo fratello, lo affascinava, e non perché fosse la 'copia' carbone della donna che amava da più di cento anni, no!

Il fascino di Elena stava nella sua 'essenza', così diversa da quella di Kat'….

**"Elena, non essere la solita guasta feste!"** Asserisce Damon annoiato. **"Prometto che ****non lo farò più!" **Smussa il tono adducendo alla sua voce una nota di finto pentimento, per poi portarsi una mano al petto, **"croce sul cuore, che possa 'morire'…****contenta?"** Domanda divertito dalla faccia esasperata della giovane bruna, alla visione dei passaggi appena mimati, per sancire la sua promessa, barra, presa in giro.

**"Non puoi giocare con la vita delle persone! Devi smetterla con questi giochetti da psicotico! Datti una calmata o il nostro patto è nullo Damon!"** Insiste Elena con passione e fervore, dettato dallo stress degli ultimi giorni, ignorando la sua sceneggiata, ormai prossima a perdere la calma.

A queste parole Damon smorza il suo sorriso arrogante, assumendo un'aria seria; e inchioda con lo sguardo Elena sul posto….

**"Avevamo bisogno d'informazioni, Elena! Non si scherza con i membri delle Famiglie Fondatrici!" **Sbotta Damon con tono basso e controllato, **"tutte conoscono l'esistenza dei vampiri, e dobbiamo tenere tutto sotto controllo! La famiglia Swan, potrebbe aumenta i numeri del 'Club antivampiro' in città… e credimi bellezza, da quel poco che so di loro, se hanno ereditato anche una singola unghia incarnita dei loro predecessori… questa banda d'imbecilli, che vuole giocare ai giustizieri della notte, è l'ultimo dei nostri problemi!" **Prosegue assottigliando lo sguardo, con tono inacidito,** "se dobbiamo guardarci le spalle anche da loro, non possiamo lasciare nulla al caso, soprattutto non dopo questa bella 'rimpatriata'! Dobbiamo sapere quanto sanno! Diglielo anche tu 'Steffy'…' **Conclude Damon guardando con serietà Elena non ammettendo repliche,che grazie alla portata decisa del suo sguardo, e alla gravità delle sue parole, resta in silenzio durante la sua arringa. Ma Damon (con l'unico scopo d'indispettirla) adotta al tempo stesso, il tono che viene comunemente usato per far comprendere un concetto a una persona ottusa.

'Di fatti' risentita Elena, richiamata dall'ultima osservazione di Damon, si rivolge a Stefan, aspettando la sua opinione. Ma riceve in cambio dal suo fidanzato uno sguardo serio, e allo stesso tempo rassegnato, che la prega silenziosamente di chiudere questa questione.

E così Damon ottiene il risultato sperato… Elena nervosa, imbronciata, ma soprattutto 'silenziosa'!  
Compiaciuto Damon, si alza dalla tabella, in procinto di abbandonare la scena.  
Sorridendo sornione ai due ragazzi decide di 'mettere in chiaro alcuni punti', prima di andare...

**"E poi Elena, non sei tu quella che da giorni mi ripeti che 'il fine giustifica i mezzi'?! Detto questo, dopodomani vi accompagnerò io a scuola miei giovani studenti! Ora vado a isolarmi, devo reprimere questa mia continua sete assassina, dettata dalla mia inclinazione psicotica… del resto Elena, ti ho fatto una promessa! Ed io le mantengo sempre, 'e mi piace che gli altri facciano lo stesso'! Ricordatelo... !"** Mette fine alla discussione Damon, con parole significative, regalando a entrambi un mezzo sorriso sfrontato, e una chiara occhiata di avvertimento.

Stefan ed Elena osservano silenziosamente le spalle di Damon, mentre si allontana con disinvoltura, e con il solito sorriso compiaciuto dal Grill'.  
Una cosa era certa, se l'intento di Damon era quello di trasmettere una 'velata' minaccia alla volta della giovane coppia… era arrivata al destinatario 'forte e chiaro'!


	3. Secondo capitolo

**_AN:_ **Buongiorno a tutte! Questo di oggi é il secondo capitolo, ma fa ancora da 'introduzione' alla storia (spero di non annoiarvi XD), come sempre buona lettura...

-Mel_

**-Secondo**_** capitolo.**_

_**What were you expecting**__**?**_

_Al seguito, dell'assemblea del Consiglio, la voce del rientro a Mystic Falls da parte della famiglia Swan, si era distesa a chiazza d'olio. _

_Alcuni cittadini avevano corredato (in quel breve lasso di tempo), una propria versione dei fatti in merito a quest'improvvisa riapparizione... e ovviamente, le informazioni pervenute, erano tutte riconducibili a una 'fonte vicina alla famiglia'! Per di più, la maggior parte o quasi di essi, affermava di aver intravisto per le vie della città, uno o più membri dell'ormai chiacchierata famiglia; ma l'avvistamento condiviso dai più, era sicuramente quello riconducibile a una bellissima 'straniera al luogo'. La descrivevano come una donna giovane, sulla trentina, con degli splendidi capelli dal color ardente del rame, e due occhi grandi dal tono caldo e avvolgente del caffè.  
'La Femme Fatale', così "discretamente" soprannominata, giacché incarnava il fascino di una donna degli anni 40', del calibro di Jane Russell, era stata 'avvistata' di mattina, mentre era intenta nell'eseguire acquisti nel 'Sullivan's Tissues 1859'', la piccola bottega di Mrs Sullivan, nata a Mystic Falls proprio nel 1859'. La straniera, era stata nell'immediato 'identificata' in uno dei 'papabili' membri della ricca famiglia._ _I cittadini di Mystic', capeggiati dalla ormai anch'essa chiacchierata Mrs Sullivan, non facevano altro che parlare di questa distinta donna, dal portamento grazioso e raffinato, che a detta della stessa Mrs Sullivan, vantava modi garbati degni solo di 'una vera signora d'altri tempi'. _  
_Ovviamente l'anziana signora non era riuscita a snocciolare di più, a parte l'acquisto della giovane donna, una tovaglia per un tavolo da giardino lavorata nel raffinato e costoso 'Pizzo Leavers', giacché la giovane straniera, per quanto fosse stata cortese, si era dimostrata al contempo tremendamente riservata... _

_Una cosa mai accaduta, di cui si rimproverava Mrs Sullivan, era il non riuscire a ricordare il nome 'del nuovo membro della sua comunità', per quanto la stessa glielo avesse ripetuto per ben tre volte._

_Oltre questo 'avvistamento', a quanto pareva, c'era anche stato chi la sera prima intorno alle otto, vide transitare nei pressi del 'Wickery Bridge' un'elegante limousine nera. I più esperti, e appassionati di motori, Tyler Lockwood per citarne uno, l'ebbero successivamente identificata in 'una limousine nera modello Chrysler 300C', ma non furono comunque in grado 'di sbirciare' oltre, dando così un volto agli occupanti dell'elegante mezzo, a causa dei vetri oscurati… _  
_  
Alla luce di questi fatti, in definitiva la cittadina di 'Mystic Falls', oltre a detenere 'il primato nello Stato della Virginia in tema di feste', ora 'poteva vantare' anche un gran numero 'di Comari', da annoverare sulla guida turistica della città 2012/13'._  
_  
Anche Damon Salvatore, aveva cercato d'imbattersi 'casualmente', in uno dei membri della famiglia o perlomeno, in qualcuno del personale della casa, ma a differenza di molti, non aveva scovato nessuno... neanche 'la bella forestiera'! _  
_Non che credesse alla veridicità di tutto il chiacchiericcio, con tanto di avvistamenti, s'intende, ma la provvidenza a quanto pareva non era dalla sua parte in quell'occasione.  
Aveva ponderato di fare 'una visita in incognito' alla Tenuta, ma aveva scartato subitaneamente quest'opzione, poiché, per quanto fosse una persona istintiva in date circostanze, in questa, il suo sesto senso gli diceva che non era il momento. _  
_  
Damon Salvatore dall'inizio di questa storia, non riusciva a trovare un briciolo di tranquillità... tante emozioni si erano susseguite nel suo animo, colpendolo inaspettatamente nel profondo. _

_E questo non era da lui, e non gli piaceva per niente! _

_Non era più abituato a questi stati d'animo, proprio lui che queste emozioni, era arrivato da tempo, non a esorcizzarle (non di certo), ma a 'spegnerle' quando diventavano ingestibili, proprio come in quell'occasione. _

_La cosa che inoltre lo infastidiva enormemente, era che tutti questi stati emozionali, erano tutti così inconsueti... così impetuosi, e discordanti che gli ricordavano i suoi primi anni della 'sua nuova vita', quando le emozioni erano talmente ingestibili... ma ciò che lo frustrava in maggior misura, era il non riuscire a dargli un dannato ordine!  
Forse per via delle memorie del passato. Oppure, probabilmente, perché era prossimo nel ricongiungersi con la donna che amava, la stessa che lo aveva portato a 'tradire', centoquarantotto anni prima, l'unico uomo che aveva deposto totale fiducia in lui... no, non Stefan... ma Charles! _  
_  
A queste ultime riflessioni aveva scrollato la testa, rifugiandosi nel suo 'fornito angolo di paradiso'... l'angolo bar della sua casa._  
_  
Se tutto ciò non fosse stato abbastanza per la fragile capacità di Damon nel riuscire a mantenere la calma e la 'pazienza', questo caleidoscopio di emozioni era stato accompagnato dalla mancanza di serenità che gli conferiva l'essere stato 'tagliato fuori' dalla riunione del Consiglio... ma per fortuna, almeno questo punto era stato ben chiarito, poiché tutti i suoi dubbi in merito furono schiariti la sera stessa da Carol Lockwood… _  
_'Di fatti', l'attempata ma piacente donna, lo aveva contattato nell'immediato, al termine dell'Assemblea, per sincerarsi dei motivi che lo avevano trattenuto dal partecipare a quella che era stata dichiarata, 'una vera e propria assemblea straordinaria'! _  
_Fortunatamente per lui (ma forse più per loro, vista la sua carica emotiva di quei giorni), a quanto pareva, non c'erano problemi relativi alla 'fiducia' del Consiglio nei suoi confronti, semplicemente nel marasma di quelle ore c'era stata un'ingenua dimenticanza. Carol era convinta che Liz' avrebbe accennato a Damon dell'incontro, e la stessa Liz' pensava il contrario! _

_Nulla di problematico, quindi non doveva pianificare nessun omicidio… o 'sparizione'… o come altro si voleva definire il suo metodo... "e per fortuna", aveva aggiunto Damon mentalmente con fastidio! Aveva una marea di cose da organizzare, e altre da portare al termine affinché potesse aprire finalmente quella maledetta tomba._  
_  
Ciò che sopra ogni cosa aveva 'contenuto' Damon, impedendogli di essere istintivo, e comportarsi quindi alla 'vecchia maniera' in questa circostanza, in realtà era a causa di una delle promesse che aveva fatto a Elena in quegli ultimi giorni..._  
_  
'Damon, nessun versamento di sangue… o affini, per nessuna ragione, qualunque essa sia', erano queste le parole che rimbombavano nella sua testa, sussurrate con il tono caldo e avvolgente della voce di Elena, che 'lo avevano tenuto a guinzaglio' tutte le volte che era in procinto di mettere in atto 'una delle sue misure estreme'… ma efficaci, aveva aggiunto con un sogghigno! _  
_Per quanto Damon si sforzasse di dimostrare a se stesso, e agli altri, che non gli importasse ciò che la giovane e bellissima ragazza pensasse di lui, giorno dopo giorno, perdeva inesorabilmente la battaglia contro se stesso, e le sue convinzioni._

_Durante la conversazione con Carol, era riuscito a farsi snocciolare qualche informazione sulla famiglia che stava facendo 'ritorno all'ovile'. Pochezze, considerando che i Swan, a detta della donna, snobbassero da anni il resto della Comunità di Mystic'. La donna gli aveva reso noto inoltre che i membri del Consiglio, stavano valutando se mettere al corrente i nuovi arrivi, appartenenti alla famiglia Swan sul 'segreto che nascondeva' l'insospettabile cittadina, non essendo sicuri di quanto sapesse l'ultima famiglia Fondatrice in merito… in quanto dagli atti, il Conte e la sua famiglia, che all'epoca soggiornavano a Mystic Falls, avevano lasciato la città prima della 'fatidica notte', non prendendo parte alla 'cacciata dei vampiri'. _

_Damon, già era a conoscenza di quest'ultima informazione… Bhe, del resto lui c'era quella notte! _

_Oltre a ciò, da quanto lui stesso ricordava (dalle sue riprese al passato), e da ciò che la stessa Carol gli aveva 'confermato' (avvalendosi dell'uso degli archivi della città), a Mystic Falls, l'ultima e isolata 'apparizione' di uno degli esponenti della famiglia Nobile, risaliva a circa sessant'anni prima. _

_Questi era Jasper W. Swan. _

_Damon ricordava che aveva mancato l'incontro per una manciata di giorni, ma si era imbattuto nei sussurri che raccontavano che il giovane uomo, in qualità di rappresentante della famiglia, aveva messo a disposizione i giardini della 'Casa Padronale', affinché i bambini della Comunità, potessero trascorrere (qualora se ne presentasse la necessità), le loro gite volte a scopi scolastici…_

_Negli anni Damon, non appena aveva avuto tempo (o forse coraggio, sussurrava la sua coscienza, che metteva sempre e istantaneamente a tacere), aveva cercato di rintracciare i discendenti di Charles o i suoi famigliari, ripetendosi (mentendo a se stesso), che la sua fosse solo 'curiosità'… ma tutti i suoi sforzi si erano rivelati dei buchi nell'acqua, sino a portarlo a desistere. Dalle sue ricerche infruttuose, gli pareva che questa famiglia fosse una sorta di ombra inavvicinabile, pronta a sparire nel nulla, come se non fosse mai esistita sulla faccia del pianeta, e a testimoniarne l'esistenza restasse solo una lunga lista di possedimenti, che per quanto non fossero abitati da anni, rimanevano comunque ben conservati, come se fossero stati 'vissuti giornalmente'!_

_Sapeva che c'era qualcosa d'insolito nel Conte, lo aveva percepito dal loro primo incontro; ricordava ancora oggi le loro conversazioni sotto l'ombra di quel gazebo di ferro battuto, rivestito da miriadi di piante rampicanti, mentre Stefan era impegnato con i suoi giuochi con i gemelli… quell'uomo gli era sempre sembrato che fosse avvolto da un alone di mistero, e mostrasse meno di quello che in realtà fosse! __Quando Katherine era entrata nella sua vita, aveva visto la loro somiglianza in quest'aspetto, ma era certo che il Conte non fosse un vampiro. Tra l'altro, tra il Conte e Katherine, vigeva la 'Legge di Coulomb', era come se fossero due poli uguali appartenenti a magneti diversi si respingevano a vicenda. _

_La vampira non fu mai invitata a nessuno dei ricevimenti organizzati alla Tenuta Swan… sino a quando anche Damon, smise di parteciparvi! Al fronte di quest'atteggiamento, il suo rapporto con il Conte andò pian piano a freddarsi, sino a recidersi del tutto nel momento in cui Charles gli aveva fatto presente la sua 'incertezza' nei confronti di Katherine, consigliandolo di prenderne le distanze…_

_Che sapesse della natura di Katherine? Questa era la domanda che si era posto negli anni… possibile, si era risposto più volte! E allora perché non gli aveva rivelato la verità, se il suo scopo era quello di tutelarlo? Perché accettare silenziosamente la sua scelta, nel momento in cui aveva rifiutato il suo consiglio 'paterno'? _

_In contro tendenza era arrivato a convincersi che Charles, non fosse a conoscenza dell'esistenza dei vampiri, poiché se era vero che mantenesse le distanze da Katherine, lo stesso non poteva dirsi per Pearl Johnson e sua figlia Annabel, che potevano definirsi assidue frequentatrici della Tenuta Swan. Era arrivato quindi a pensare che 'l'antipatia' del Conte nei confronti di Katherine, risiedesse nel fatto che la giovane vampira lo avesse allontanato dalla sua promessa, sino a portarlo a romperla del tutto. Una sera, si era recato alla Tenuta Swan chiedendo al Conte di rescindere il loro 'accordo', stupendosi di non trovare alcuna resistenza da parte dell'uomo, che al contrario, con dignità fredda, gli comunicò che non era sorpreso dalla sua richiesta, e che l'attendeva e l'accettava. Gli disse inoltre che anche suo fratello Stefan, la sera prima, gli aveva rivolto la stessa richiesta e l'aveva accettata ugualmente; seppe poi da Stefan, anni dopo, che Katherine lo aveva 'costretto', chiedendogli di recidere ogni legame con il Conte, 'perché lo voleva tutto per sé', a detta della vampira… _

'_Nonostante questa rivelazione Damon (che aveva rotto la sua promessa 'spontaneamente'), non riusciva a vedere 'oltre' a questo comportamento della vampira, adducendo al fatto, la voglia di Katherine di divertirsi con il fratello... perché sapeva che nonostante il suo doppio gioco, che era lui che amava realmente… non Stefan!_

_Damon spesso ricordava il giorno della partenza del Conte e della sua famiglia (due settimane prima di quella notte del 22 Gennaio del 1864), e lo sguardo che gli rivolse prima di salire su quella carrozza trainata da sei cavalli neri lucenti, appartenenti alla razza Conversano; ma soprattutto ricordava le sue parole… _

'_Fa attenzione giovane Salvatore, e proteggi tuo fratello... sarà sempre il tuo sangue e la tua carne... 'niente' e 'nessuno' deve valere di più per te… ricordalo!'_

_E lui non lo aveva fatto, non aveva esaudito neanche a questa sua ultima richiesta… almeno non sempre! _

…

_La notizia dei nuovi arrivi in città, aveva colpito anche la parte giovane dei suoi cittadini, di fatti, il Liceo 'Robert E. Lee High School', riconosciuto diversamente dai ragazzi del luogo come la 'Mystic School', quella mattina era in fermento! _  
_  
Damon, Stefan ed Elena, appena giunsero nel parcheggio della scuola, furono accolti dal chiacchiericcio di una marea di studenti, non restandone comunque turbati… Tenendo in considerazione, sotto un certo punto di vista, l'atteggiamento delle loro stesse famiglie in merito ai nuovi arrivi, pensavano che dopo di tutto fosse veritiero il detto che cita 'che la mela non cade mai toppo lontano dall'albero!' _

_Osservando l'intero corpo studentesco raccolto davanti al liceo, Damon scuote la testa con divertimento. Ridacchiando sommessamente, pone l'accento a voce udibile agli altri occupanti del veicolo, 'sull'idiozia incommensurabile degli adolescenti di quel tempo!' _  
_Al seguito di tale affermazione, occhieggia Elena, nel tentativo di assicurarsi che abbia 'letto tra le righe' e…_  
_"Beccata', anche questa volta", pensa Damon con divertimento, a seguito dell'occhiata raggelante lanciatagli 'dall'adolescente', fidanzata del fratello._  
_  
Damon amava stuzzicarla! _

_In un modo o nell'altro, sentiva sempre il bisogno di attirare l'attenzione di Elena; e non solo allo scopo di infastidire Stefan, attraverso le 'attenzioni' rivolte alla sua fidanzata…_  
_  
Con uno sbuffo, e per nulla divertita dalle buffonate di Damon (dirette o mascherate che fossero), Elena decide dal suo canto di ignorarlo. Sconcertata, mentre scende dall'auto del 'loro autista per un giorno', osserva chi, persino per consuetudine era solito entrare alla seconda ora, quel giorno, a quanto sembrava, aveva puntato la sveglia affinché potesse dare accoglienza 'alla novella studentessa'. _  
_Analizzando quell'evento più unico che raro, in un certo senso Elena pensa che messo da parte il 'sottile' riferimento di Damon (che l'includeva 'nella massa di 'adolescenti idioti' del suo tempo'), Elena ammetteva, suo malgrado, come accadeva di tanto in tanto (diciamo pure di rado), che Damon aveva ragione, e che quella 'radunata mattutina' ne fosse una chiara dimostrazione…_  
_  
I suoi coetanei, per la maggiore, erano una marea d'idioti!_  
_  
Stefan al fronte delle buffonate del fratello, volte ad attirare (in un modo o nell'altro) l'attenzione di Elena, con un sospiro tra il rassegnato e l'infastidito, alza internamente gli occhi al cielo, ripetendosi che 'presto', si libererà di lui! Deve solo stringere i denti, e dare fondo alla sua incommensurabile pazienza..._

_E negli anni, ne aveva accumulato una generosa scorta... soprattutto grazie a Damon._

_Stefan in quella circostanza, a differenza di Elena, non era per nulla stupito, né tantomeno interessato alla reazione dei 'suoi compagni di scuola'.  
Pensa che tale atteggiamento, fosse radicato nel fatto che tutti quei ragazzini, erano semplicemente ed estremamente curiosi di questa nuova compagna. Sapeva inoltre che tale interesse, li aveva portati a costruirsi una rappresentazione ideale della stessa, dando persino 'un volto', alla giovane coetanea. La presenza radunata di tutti loro quella mattina, stava semplicemente nel fatto che erano impazienti di commisurare le loro 'fantasie' con la 'realtà'!_  
_  
Di fatti, come presupposto da Stefan, la maggioranza degli studenti aveva prodotto un 'ritratto mentale' di Isabella Swan. Per la maggiore, a causa del suo status, 'la vedevano' come una ragazza dai modi eleganti e aggraziati, tenendo presente la sconosciuta di cui Mrs Sullivan, e altri adulti, parlavano a perdifiato in ogni occasione. Si aspettavano una giovane e bella aristocratica, dalla corporatura fine, dotata di un volto incantevole, illuminato da dei bellissimi occhi chiari… magari azzurri!  
Gli adolescenti inoltre immaginavano, che il suo viso fosse contornato da una morbida e fluente chioma bionda... senza fine... baciata dai raggi più brillanti del sole. _  
_C'era anche chi era andato oltre con la sua fantasia, e nella sua superficialità giovanile (ma soprattutto femminile), pensava che Isabella, grazie 'alle sue finanze cospicue', fornite dalla sua famiglia di provenienza, vestisse con 'capi esclusivi' e all'ultima moda!  
A tal pensiero, provavano ancor prima di conoscerla, una considerevole invidia nei suoi confronti, e per non sminuire, quella mattina sfoggiavano una mise sicuramente non adatta per una giornata di scuola. _  
_  
Per farla breve, il loro, era 'l'identikit superficiale' della classica ma moderna, principessa delle favole!_  
_  
Un altro comportamento sicuramente inusuale, relativo a quell'occasione, stava nel fatto che se negli anni precedenti non vi erano stati 'problemi' nella coordinazione tra i membri del 'Comitato di benvenuto' (al quale Elena non aveva deciso di aderire quest'anno), questa volta c'era stata una 'lotta interna' tra i suoi iscritti, allo scopo di accaparrarsi il ruolo noioso di 'Cicerone', una carica che al contrario, in quest'occasione, appariva agli occhi delle candidate tutt'altro che tediosa! La ragione stava nel fatto che chiunque avrebbe ottenuto l'incarico, si sarebbe assunta la responsabilità di accompagnare Isabella Marie Swan, nel suo ingresso nella nuova scuola, e avrebbe trascorso di conseguenza, un considerevole lasso di tempo in sua compagnia, e perché no, sarebbe riuscita a farci amicizia in 'anteprima'. _  
_  
Caroline Forbes, Tina Fell e Amber Bradley, i soli tre membri del C.d.A (il Comitato di Accoglienza) di quell'anno, si erano dette tutte e tre 'disponibili', soprattutto Tina e Caroline, che a tal scopo, alla presenza del Preside Brian Newcastle, si erano date battaglia a suon di meriti scolastici e sociali, per 'accaparrarsi' la nuova compagna._  
_La dichiarazione fornita dal Preside, 'che solo una di loro l'avrebbe spuntata sulle altre', aveva fatto sì che 'questa competizione', agli occhi di Tina e Caroline (eterne rivali), assumesse la stessa importanza dell'elezione della 'Reginetta del ballo scolastico'!_ _A differenza delle sue coetanee, Amber Bradley, la più razionale e diplomatica 'delle tre aspiranti guide', aveva provato a suggerire al Preside 'di fare a turno', accontentando tutte le studentesse, e mettendo così fine a quella gara senza senso, ma il Preside aveva asserito alla volta dell'alunna, che Isabella Swan, prima del trasferimento, aveva frequentato un 'esclusivo' Istituto scolastico, e non voleva che il suo liceo fosse sminuito agli occhi di una delle più illustri tra le famiglie Fondatrici! Pertanto, ricorrere a un'unica guida, che si avvicinasse 'scolasticamente' e 'socialmente' (anche se a grandi linee) alla giovane Swan, gli sembrava la maniera più appropriata per cominciare… Caroline e Tina, troppo impegnate a darsi del filo da torcere, non avevano dato 'peso' alle parole del Preside, Amber invece offesa, se l'era legate al dito, ritirandosi da quella che era diventata una competizione in piena regola. _  
_  
Elena e Stefan, mentre si accingevano a raggiungere il loro gruppo, osservavano a breve distanza (con divertimento mal celato), un'imbronciata bionda, che era troppo intenta a lanciare raggi altamente mortali dai suoi occhi cerulei, per accorgersi del loro arrivo, e del cenno di saluto della stessa Elena! _  
_'L'attacco visivo' della bionda e imbronciata Caroline Forbes, era a discapito di un'altra bionda, in questo caso raggiante, Tina Fell… la 'Prescelta'!_

"**Sono contenta di aver scelto di non far parte del Comitato di benvenuto!"** Bisbiglia Elena alla volta di Stefan, con un tono fintamente timoroso, indicando con un cenno della testa, accompagnato dall'accenno di un sorriso, alla volta dell'amica.

Stefan divertito, ricambia il sorriso della sua ragazza, per poi concentrare la sua attenzione sul resto del loro gruppo assortito, ignorando il fatto che il fratello fosse sparito improvvisamente…

…_  
_

_La neostrega Bonnie Bennett, dopo un cenno di saluto veloce e distratto alla volta di Elena, s'immerge rapidamente nella sua ardua 'missione mattutina'; distogliere Caroline dai suoi propositi omicida, a discapito della dispettosa e infantile Tina Fell.  
Bonnie osserva con fastidio la loro compagna, ora attenta a sorridere sorniona alla volta della sua irascibile migliore amica. Con un gemito riconosce dalla rigidità di Caroline, che Tina ha ottenuto il risultato sperato... Caroline, enormemente irritata, e pronta a protestare per l'affronto diretto.  
Fortunatamente Bonnie, conoscendo Caroline e la sua impulsività, riesce a bloccare egregiamente la sua 'avanzata distruttrice', grazie ai suoi riflessi scattanti, e 'affinati negli anni'. Invita Caroline, con uno sguardo, e un cenno negativo della testa, a lasciar stare quella sciocca... sussurrandole 'che non ne vale la pena di mettersi nei guai', riuscendo sul finire, trattenendo un sospiro sollevato, a calmarla... "almeno per il momento", pensa emettendo un gemito scontento!_

_Come tutti quella mattina, anche lei era curiosa di conoscere un membro dell'ormai, nuovamente famosa, famiglia Swan... anche se, in maniera notevolmente più discreta! _

_Bonnie negli anni, rammentava vagamente, come se ci fosse una coltre a oscurarne i ricordi, la storia che sua nonna era solita raccontarle da bambina, in merito a quello che aveva definito come il 'Clan Swan'. _  
_Ricordava poco... solo che era una Congrega di nobili origini, che a detta della nonna, era molto misteriosa... e potente! Rammentava inoltre che la nonna le aveva raccontato, che i primi emigranti da Salem del lontano 1690', che giunsero sulle terre di quella che poi sarebbe diventata la città di Mystic Falls, s'imbatterono nel Clan Swan, che si prodigò ad aiutarli a inserirsi nella Comunità (piuttosto racchiusa del tempo), offrendo loro rifugio…_  
_Aveva compreso Bonnie, che la famiglia Swan (o per meglio dire il Clan Swan), celava gelosamente da centinaia di anni, un segreto... cosa fosse, e se fosse legato a qualche tipo di magia o meno (la stessa magia, alla quale sua nonna aveva sempre cercato di introdurla negli anni), non era stata in grado di farselo svelare, poiché Sheila, in tutte le occasioni, aveva cambiato discorso in maniera sottile, certo, ma con un chiaro messaggio, 'non posso dirtelo... è un segreto'! _

_L'atteggiamento della nonna, questa sua segretezza, oggi, legata alla promessa 'vincolante' (che le aveva strappato due giorni prima), quella di non parlare 'mai' con nessuno, e per nessuna ragione, dei pochi accenni ai Swan che le aveva svelato, non aveva fatto altro che sortire l'effetto contrario! Infatti, aveva cercato la sera prima (di nascosto) nel suo 'Grimorio' (che era appartenuto alla nonna), e sugli antichi libri della nonna, degli indizi sul segreto di questo Clan… ma non aveva trovato nulla. _

_Come aveva già messo in conto a priori! _

_Questa rivelazione o meglio, il nulla assoluto sui Swan, aveva scatenato la bestia insaziabile… la curiosità!_

_Così Bonnie aveva iniziato a formulare le sue ipotesi… _

_Magari erano protetti da qualche incantesimo posto sulla loro famiglia come risarcimento per la loro generosità, da qualche potente strega o stregone nel 1690'..._ _Forse!_ _Ma 'forse', anche se le sue ricerche si erano dimostrate come un completo 'buco nell'acqua', non escludeva la possibilità che i Swan appartenessero (essi stessi) a una stirpe potente di streghe e stregoni, e per questo avevano dato 'asilo' ai rifugiati di Salem. Magari erano gelosi dei loro incantesimi, e probabilmente avevano preso le distanze dagli altri loro 'simili', per paura che i vampiri provassero ad approfittare del loro potere (com'erano soliti fare con altre streghe)... o magari... nulla! Ecco che le stava scoppiando di nuovo la testa! _  
_Tutte le sue riflessioni in merito ai Swan, venivano ogni volta accantonate a causa di un terribile e allucinante dolore alla testa, che la distoglieva inevitabilmente dalle sue ipotesi, portandola ogni volta a riconsiderare il suo interesse e a lasciar correre... sino a quando però, irrimediabilmente, tornava a provarci... e tutto ricominciava da capo, come un circolo vizioso, ma proprio non riusciva farne a meno… _  
_  
Bonnie da quando aveva iniziato a sperimentare la magia, accettando 'la sua vera natura', era diventata diffidente, e al tempo stesso attratta dal soprannaturale, e da ciò che lo caratterizzava. Sentiva la necessità di dover avere le sue risposte, per mantenere, in un certo senso, tutto sotto controllo, per non inclinare il suo 'equilibrio'!  
Da quando aveva 'scoperto' la sua vera natura, anche il suo rapportarsi agli altri era mutato... aveva persino creato delle liste mentali, nelle quali aveva assegnato un posto a tutte le sue 'conoscenze' e i suoi 'conoscenti'…_  
_  
Stefan e Damon, ad esempio, erano in cima alla lista che aveva denominato,'Da tenere d'occhio', a causa della loro natura... vampiri! Soprattutto Damon, che per il momento era l'unico nome che aveva inserito nella sua altra lista,'Da 'eliminare' appena fa un passo falso!'  
In verità anche Stefan, era in quella lista specifica, solo che gli aveva mentalmente affiancato un punto interrogativo, in quanto Stefan, a differenza di Damon, la confondeva. Ancora non era riuscita a comprendere se di lui potesse fidarsi o no, in quanto, il suo 'essere vampiro', non collimava con il suo essere allo stesso tempo 'umano'... forse ancor di più di un essere umano vero e proprio!_

_Bonnie, per riferimento alle sue liste, aveva inserito anche i Swan nella lista,'Da tenere d'occhio', in quanto, dalla prima volta che aveva sentito del loro rientro in città, non poteva fare a meno di pensare o meglio 'sentire', che qualcosa di grande 'bolliva nel pentolone'... e sperava che non fosse un piatto 'indigesto', soprattutto per se stessa, e per chi amava!_

…_  
_

_Quella mattina, il più piccolo del gruppo, Jeremy Gilbert, annoiato, osserva con disinteresse i gruppi disparati di studenti che gremiscono il piazzale della scuola. _  
_Jeremy si chiedeva sino a dove si spingesse la loro insensatezza, e fino a dove fossero pronti a spingersi. Credeva fortemente che tutta quella massa avrebbe raggiunto un unico risultato... sfociare nel ridicolo, e niente di più! _

_Questo perlomeno ai suoi occhi, e a quelli dei pochi 'esseri senzienti di quei giorni'. _

_Jeremy silenziosamente ridacchia, ricordando ciò che aveva carpito di sfuggita, mentre passava inosservato tra la folla di coetanei... ripercorre mentalmente i loro progetti e stratagemmi, atti ad attirare l'attenzione della ragazza… _

"_Che massa di ridicoli!" Considera con divertimento.  
"Insomma, è un essere umano, anche se adolescente, come tutti noi", continua a pensare con disappunto. Un semplice 'ciao', a suo parere, andrebbe più che bene per introdursi, e avviare una conoscenza; ma a quanto pareva, viveva in una dimensione parallela alla loro in quegli ultimi due giorni! _  
_Jeremy medita inoltre, su cosa avrebbe pensato la nuova compagna di quest'affluenza esagerata... di questa 'caricatura di benvenuto tra noi', sennonché fossero un manipolo di 'provincialotti curiosi'... o forse no! _

_Forse era superficiale come la maggior parte dei ragazzi di Mystic'! Magari le avrebbe fatto piacere essere al centro dell'attenzione… _

_Con uno sbuffo assonnato, e infastidito, pensa che quella mattina, avesse altri progetti.  
Aveva deciso di distinguersi (come sempre), dalla massa!  
Di fatti voleva arrivare a scuola in previsione dell'inizio delle lezioni... ma non aveva tenuto conto della 'Nazista', dell'amica di sua sorella... Caroline! _  
_La bionda nevrotica, quella mattina, si era assicurata 'premurosamente' che tutto gruppo fosse presente, affinché dessero il benvenuto a Isa... sì, Isa! _  
_Caroline già pensava o forse sperava, secondo la propensione di Jeremy verso quest'ultima opzione (confidando nel buonsenso di Caroline), che la ragazza sarebbe entrata a far parte del loro gruppo… ottenendo così 'due piccioni con una fava'!  
Ossia, una nuova amicizia, e soprattutto, la sua rivincita nei confronti dell'ormai ancor più odiata (se fosse stata possibile), Tina Fell. _  
_Jeremy a tal pensiero, ripercorre con divertimento l'ultima delle 'stranezze' di Caroline, la quale, appena giunto a scuola quella mattina, lo aveva preso da parte, e indicando la bionda Tina, gli aveva sibilato nell'orecchio destro, 'Da oggi la stronza è il nostro nemico!', con tono convinto e intimidatorio! A Jeremy, ancora non era chiaro come fosse riuscito a restare serio nel sentire queste parole, associate al suo 'teatrino', scampando così il rischio di deviare il malcontento di Caroline nei confronti di Tina… portandolo su se stesso, e che poi dio ne scampi! Si complimentava ancora con se stesso, di essere riuscito persino a risponderle, un semplice 'Certo!', ma che gli aveva fatto guadagnare un'occhiata compiaciuta, e un sorriso brillante da parte di Caroline, il tutto seguito da un suo sospiro sollevato, e da una clamorosa risata da parte di Bonnie, che aveva assistito alla scena e che, magari, l'aveva vissuta anch'essa! _  
_A questo ricordo, a Jeremy scappa una risatina divertita, guadagnandosi uno sguardo dubbioso da parte della sorella, al quale risponde con un'alzata di spalle, e un cenno alla volta di Caroline... non c'era bisogno di aggiungere altro!_  
_  
…_

_Un po' in disparte, c'è anche Matt Donovan, che ascolta distrattamente la filippica di Caroline, raccolta con chiaro divertimento (ignorato forse volutamente da un'esagitata Caroline) da parte di una paziente Bonnie. Il tema centrale era l'ingiustizia e il torto subito da parte del Preside Newcastle! _  
_Matt pensa con divertimento che il Preside, senza saperlo (o forse aveva deciso semplicemente di ignorare tale eventualità), era entrato a far parte dell'infinito'Libro nero di Caroline Forbes', dopo di quello che agli occhi della bionda, aveva preso le sembianze di un vero e proprio affronto personale, che Carline giurava, 'che non avrebbe mai dimenticato'! _  
_  
Con un sorriso triste e un sospiro, Matt porta il suo sguardo al cielo limpido, 'la lunghezza' dei suoi pensieri differisce da quelli del marasma di quella mattina.  
A lui non era permesso, seppur fosse stato nella sua indole, soffermarsi su queste inezie, che comprendevano l'arrivo di una nuova compagna di scuola... lui, aveva altre preoccupazioni…_  
_Riflette sul fatto che il lavoro e 'i compensi extra' al Grill, gli consentivano (per il momento), di 'tirare avanti in maniera dignitosa'.  
Il College però, era ormai un obiettivo irraggiungibile per lui, malgrado potesse sicuramente contare su di una borsa di studio, garantita dai suoi crediti sportivi, ma nonostante questa 'garanzia', non era uno sciocco, sapeva che non sarebbe valso a niente; nello sport tutto era possibile, sarebbe bastato un infortunio e... e tutto sarebbe caduto in pezzi, e poi cosa... cosa avrebbe fatto a quel punto?_  
_  
Matt continuava da giorni a crogiolarsi nel suo tormento, rischiare o no... ma c'era di peggio! Non era riuscito a confidarsi con nessuno dei suoi amici, neppure con Tyler, e giorno dopo giorno, continuava a portare da solo il peso della sua 'situazione' e dei suoi pensieri… _  
_  
Forse perché in un certo senso si vergognava!_  
_  
Non voleva che i suoi amici venissero a conoscenza della portata della sua realtà economica, del resto, non sarebbe cambiato poi molto... se non la pietà nei suoi confronti nei loro occhi. Matt non voleva la pietà di nessuno, soprattutto da parte dei suoi amici, che erano divenuti la sua unica famiglia…_  
_A questa riflessione, non poteva fare a meno di pensare anche alla sua 'altra' famiglia, e alla sua Vicki… _

_La sua sorellina'perduta'! _

_Vicki aveva combinato una serie di disastri con la sua dipendenza, e la sua 'ribellione', ma ciò che lo aveva lasciato distrutto, è stata la sua scelta di scomparire improvvisamente... lasciandolo solo, come aveva fatto la loro madre, e ancor prima di essa, il loro padre…._  
_  
Sospirando frustrato, pensa all'altro problema all'orizzonte... _  
_La sua unica fonte di sostentamento stava attraversando un momento critico! __Il 'Mystic Grill', era in procinto di cambiare proprietario. Ethan, il suo capo, stava attraversando un'improvvisa 'confusione mistica'!  
_

_'Che cazzo significava', né lui, né tantomeno i suoi colleghi, erano riusciti a comprenderlo! _

_Che fosse diventato strano, in quell'ultimo periodo, lo avevano percepito, compreso tutto lo staff, ma che si fosse immischiato in una di quelle 'sette religiose' o qualcosa di simile, aveva lasciato tutti interdetti._  
_Ciò che era certo ai suoi occhi, stava nel fatto che le cose presto sarebbero cambiate, all'infuori del fatto se il Grill sarebbe rimasto lo stesso, se lui e gli altri ragazzi sarebbero finiti in mezzo ad una strada o se a causa della nuova 'gestione', il loro stipendio avrebbe subito una 'variazione'… magari svantaggiosa!  
La notizia era stato deciso che non sarebbe stata divulgata, almeno per il momento, poiché tutti (lui compreso), speravano che Ethan 'riprendesse la retta via'…._

_A lui non restava che sperare che la ruota della fortuna questa volta girasse a suo favore!  
_

…

_Tyler Lockwood, quella mattina era stato spinto dalle pressioni dei suoi genitori a presenziare a quella buffonata…  
Infastidito Tyler, con un sospiro, reprime uno sbadiglio... l'ennesimo!  
Ripensa con irritazione, all'ennesima pressatura da parte dei suoi genitori, i quali si erano prodigati a istruirlo a dovere (di prima mattina), affinché socializzasse con Isabella a qualsiasi costo.  
Tyler riflette con fastidio, in merito alle manovre quasi tattiche della madre, spalleggiate naturalmente dal padre, atte a impressionare, e 'tenersi buoni' i suoi concittadini, e il suo esclusivo 'Club delle famiglie Fondatrici'. _

_'Di che stronzate parlassero durante le loro riunioni', a lui non era dato saperlo… né tantomeno gli importava del resto! _

_Tyler pensava che per quanto tutti ritenessero che suo padre, Richard Lockwood, il Sindaco, fosse la persona che deteneva 'il potere' sui suoi concittadini, nella realtà, era sua madre la mente, e spesso anche il braccio della situazione. Suo padre, da anni, occupava il semplice ruolo di 'figurante' e nient'altro! Era stata sua madre, che da brava 'First Lady' della situazione, a seguito della notizia del rientro in città della famiglia Fondatrice che mancava all'appello da anni, si era subitaneamente attivata a organizzare (in tempi record), un 'Party di Benvenuto', che si sarebbe svolto a Villa Lockwood, non appena 'lui' avrebbe ottenuto il benestare di Isabella, 'che 'coincidesse possibilmente' per il Sabato corrente'! Una mossa strategica, quella della madre, che avrebbe portato sicuramente l'ennesimo 'consenso', da parte dei suoi concittadini, in previsione delle prossime elezioni, e perché no, il beneplacito della famiglia Swan._  
_  
Tyler dubitava sulla riuscita del secondo punto, aveva appreso che da anni la famiglia Swan, aveva mantenuto di proposito le distanze dalla città, e principalmente dai membri delle altre famiglie Fondatrici. Da quanto ne aveva ricordo, avevano snobbando ogni invito o tentativo da parte di sua madre, a partecipare a qualsiasi sua 'iniziativa'…  
Per quanto all'inizio, questo loro atteggiamento lo facesse incazzare, soprattutto perché a ogni rifiuto vedeva il turbamento nell'animo della madre, negli anni a seguire, aveva appreso che malgrado quest'atteggiamento (per certi versi Snob), in compenso poteva asserire che la famiglia Swan era estremamente 'generosa'._  
_Alle aste organizzate da sua madre, volte alla beneficenza, anche se non si erano presentati 'fisicamente' a nessuno dei suoi inviti, 'materialmente' avevano versato (immancabilmente), cospicue somme di denaro, assicurando alla città e agli abitanti di Mystic' una nuova ala nell'ospedale, una nuova struttura volta a ospitare i Veterani... e bhe, l'elenco era assai lungo!_  
_  
Di nascosto la sera prima di uscire, aveva ascoltato una conversazione tra i suoi genitori, raccogliendo per l'ennesima volta, il malcontento degli stessi nei confronti della reticenza passata dei Swan. Successivamente avevano iniziato a bisbigliare tra loro, e non era riuscito a sentire altro, non che gli importasse poi realmente!_

_Tyler però non riusciva a comprendere quest'avversione da parte della famiglia Swan. Da anni, a distanza, aveva visto i membri delle altre famiglie Fondatrici darsi del 'filo da torcere', tra i loro stessi consanguinei, allo scopo d'inserirsi nel 'gruppo d'elite della città', assumendo così una sorta di prestigio sul resto della comunità e sui loro stessi familiari. _  
_A Mystic Falls, le famiglie Fondatrici, erano un punto di riferimento per tutti. Degli esempi da emulare e 'seguire'! Da generazioni la sua famiglia, i Lockwood, capeggiavano sulle altre famiglie Fondatrici, ricoprendo a tal scopo, la carica 'dirigenziale' dell'intera cittadina... forse i Swan, erano avversi allo Status delle cose o forse semplicemente, non erano interessati a tali schemi di 'potere' interno... Tyler, non sapeva darsi una risposta! _  
_Ciò che era certo, stava nel fatto che la famiglia Swan, da più di cento anni aveva messo un muro invisibile ma solido, tra essi e le altre famiglie Fondatrici.  
La loro ultima 'comparsata' in città, una tipica 'toccata e fuga', da ciò che gli aveva raccontato suo nonno paterno, risaliva a più di cinquant'anni fa, forse sessanta… . _  
_A questo punto si chiedeva quali sarebbero stati gli esiti di questo rientro, e l'impatto che avrebbe avuto 'sull'equilibrio delle cose'. _

_Dalle esigue informazioni in suo possesso, sicuramente, a nulla di buono!_  
_  
Assonnato e intontito, a causa dei postumi della 'notte brava', trascorsa in compagnia dei suoi amici Eric e Mike, trascorre il tempo dell'attesa, oscillando tra il suo gruppo di atleti, e quello dei suoi 'amici storici'._  
_Per sua fortuna le buffonate di Caroline, e le iniziative programmate da parte dei suoi compagni sportivi, volte ad attirare l'attenzione della nuova 'gallina nel pollaio', riescono a strappargli di tanto in tanto una risata, distraendolo dall'insolito nervosismo che gli stava mangiando lo stomaco, dovuto al dover avvicinare la misteriosa Isabella! _

_Per la prima volta nella sua vita, Tyler Lockwood si sentiva impacciato!  
Aveva il timore di avvicinare una ragazza... aveva paura di ricevere un rifiuto, considerando l'atteggiamento del resto dei suoi consanguinei Snob; rischiando così di apparire ridicolo agli occhi dell'intero studentato, intaccando l'immagine che era riuscito a costruirsi,'agevolato dal nome della sua famiglia', negli anni! _  
_Non era ancora riuscito a trovare le parole giuste per presentarsi, e gli ipotetici argomenti che gli assicurassero esiti positivi, e soprattutto una buona riuscita in merito alla 'missione' accordatagli dai suoi genitori. Inoltre i suoi pensieri e preconcetti, in virtù della famiglia di appartenenza della sua futura compagna di scuola, sicuramente non aiutavano! Per di più, i suoi pensieri, associati a tutte quelle chiacchiere, quelle dei suoi genitori in primis, lo avevano alienato... influenzandolo, sino a fargli provare una sorta d'insicurezza (sicuramente non congeniale al suo essere), nei confronti di quella, che in fin dei conti, era una diciassettenne come lui, ma che a detta di tutti, per il suo Status, sarebbe stata irraggiungibile... non alla portata di tutti! _  
_Sospirando Tyler, si da uno schiaffo mentale, allontanando tutto quel pensare... quasi riesce a sentirne lo schiocco! _

_Improvvisamente nella sua mente, risuona la voce del padre, la voce della sua coscienza, che lo incita a 'Smetterla di piagnucolare come una donnina, e di darsi un tono!' Concorde con le incitazioni della sua voce interiore, azzera totalmente le sue preoccupazioni... quest'atteggiamento non è da lui! _  
_A causa delle 'richieste' dei suoi genitori, non gli restava altro che stringere i denti, portare al termine il suo compito (nel più breve tempo possibile), per poi prendere le distanze da tutta quella stronzata, e tornare alle sue abitudini!_

_In una manciata di alcuni secondi, 'imposta la faccia', e si prepara psicologicamente a rivestire i panni del 'cagnolino per un giorno' di Tina Fell e Isabella Swan... _

"_Solo per questa volta", si ripete come un mantra, cercando di trovare lo spirito giusto! _

…

**"Qualcosa si muove... e finalmente, aggiungerei!"**Prorompe con tono annoiato Damon, apparendo dal nulla, avvicinando distrattamente il gruppo del fratello e di Elena, portando con la sua affermazione l'attenzione dei ragazzi su se stesso, e successivamente sulla strada principale….

_**(**__**Consigliato l'ascolto della canzone dei 'DatA – One in a Million', potrete trovare il link di riferimento pagina, sulla mia pagina autore/Profilo, visto che non sapevo se potevo inserirla qui**_**_)._**

_Nell'aria, il gruppo di amici, che era in prossimità della strada, riesce a percepire, anche se in maniera indistinta, una voce, accompagnata dal ritmo di una musica. E pian piano che si avvicinava, diventava sempre più forte e distinguibile; arrivando ad attirare l'attenzione del resto degli studenti…_  
_Damon e Stefan, con la loro 'vista superiore', osservano l'avanzare moderatamente veloce sulla strada, di un'Aston Martin Cygnet, dal colore grigio metallizzato, e data l'estraneità del mezzo, entrambi pensano (come se fossero provvisti una sola mente, vista la simultaneità delle loro considerazioni), che l'attesa fosse giunta al termine... finalmente!_  
_  
L'intero 'vociare confuso', da parte dei disparati gruppetti di studenti, che aveva accompagnato il tempo dell'attesa, a mano a mano che la musica e il mezzo sconosciuto si avvicinava alla scuola, andava pian piano a sfumare; sino a giungere a un 'assordante', quanto 'inquietante' silenzio, che cozzava con il numero enorme di persone presenti nel piazzale della scuola…_  
_Tutte le persone, compreso il gruppo di Elena, osservano minuziosamente, e in silenzio, le manovre fluide di parcheggio da parte del guidatore... e notano con curiosità, che anche i vetri della scintillante macchina grigia, sono oscurati; negando ancora una volta, a occhi esterni, la visione degli occupanti interni della vettura._  
_Quasi a rallentatore, entrambi gli sportelli anteriori nella vettura si aprono simultaneamente…_

**"Ripetimi ancora una volta, per quale oscuro motivo sei voluto venire con me, nella mia macchina?" **Esordisce una voce cristallina, quasi scampanellante, accompagnata da un chiaro tono contrariato. **"Hai paura che alla tua si consumi il carburante?"**Conclude con tono sarcastico e sbeffeggiante la stessa voce.

_La voce che arriva alle loro orecchie è palesemente femminile, e é riconducibile alla figura longilinea appena uscita dal lato del passeggero. Non era possibile cogliere il suo aspetto al cento per cento (poiché manteneva le spalle al 'pubblico non pagante' di quella 'scenetta in atto'), ma pochi elementi, di quella che era a intuito Isabella Swan, potevano essere colti dai loro occhi…_

_Ad esempio, il colore dei suoi capelli... _

_Isabella di fatti, era castana e non bionda! E portava raccolta la sua lunga massa di capelli scuri e lucenti, in un'ordinata coda alta.  
Damon e Stefan, grazie alla loro vista, riuscivano a intravedere ciò che agli occhi degli altri umani sfuggiva, ad esempio, in quel momento erano in grado di osservare l'intera gamma di riflessi che racchiudevano quei lucidi filamenti lunghi. Studiavano come i riflessi del mogano, capeggiavano sopra tutti gli altri, creando un gioco quasi ipnotico ogni volta che con un impercettibile movimento da parte della giovane, i suoi capelli s'imbattevano con i raggi del sole._  
_L'acconciatura alta, permetteva inoltre di intravedere un collo lungo ed elegante, la cui pelle appariva quasi fragile a causa del suo colorito pallido, ma dava al contempo l'idea che fosse estremamente morbida al tatto._  
_Le linee del suo corpo, anche se di spalle, facevano intuire che fosse di corporatura esile, ma con le 'forme' al punto giusto, e 'ben delineate' (almeno per quanto riguardava, una di dette forme), per la gioia degli occhi degli appartenenti al sesso maschile… primo fra tutti Damon, che 'studia' senza alcuna vergogna, e con un sorriso pigro, le 'grazie' della ragazza ignara! _  
_A occhio e croce, pareva che non superasse il metro e sessantacinque di altezza; le sue gambe magre, ma ben tornite, erano fasciate da dei pantaloni neri, dal tessuto jeans, e dal taglio 'Skinny', accompagnati da quelle che sembravano delle semplici Converse, di colore rosso. _  
_La sua vita era piuttosto sottile, rispetto ai fianchi, e alle sue 'forme pronunciate'; le spalle, avevano una struttura delicata, e prettamente femminile; e per finire la loro 'analisi', a quanto potevano vedere, aveva abbinato la tinta della T-shirt, al colore delle scarpe. In sostanza il suo abbigliamento, sebbene i 'pronostici' dicessero tutt'altro, appariva assolutamente ordinario, e in questa nuova visione, un altro punto della 'loro ipotetica Isabella Swan', era andato a cadere... e chissà su quante altre cose si erano sbagliati sul suo conto!_

**"Avevo voglia di guidare il tuo nuovo gioiellino... e senza offesa, ma fattelo dire, è solo una scatoletta ben impacchettata!" **Prorompe di rimando una voce scura, graffiante, dall'inflessione beffarda, che si libera sul finire della frase in una risata accattivante, e dai toni contagiosi.** "Domani prenderò la mia." **Termina poi con tono altezzoso.

_La voce in questo caso é maschile, ed è riconducibile alla figura massiccia uscita dal lato del conducente. A differenza di Isabella, potevano vedere chiaramente che il 'nuovo arrivato', fosse troppo grande per ricoprire il ruolo di studente! A occhio, non doveva superare i trent'anni,_ _inoltre,__ il giovane e aitante uomo dalla corporatura muscolosa, con le sue fattezze, aveva fatto aumentare vertiginosamente il battito cardiaco a diverse studentesse... _

_Sì, anche a quello di Caroline, Bonnie e della stessa Elena, che si erano scambiate simultaneamente un'occhiata d'intesa sperando di non essere intercettate. Ma l'occhiata è stata colta comunque dal maggiore dei Salvatore, che le aveva portate ad arrossire con la stessa coordinazione, a causa della sua risata di scherno!_  
_  
La pelle del giovane uomo, a differenza di quella di Isabella, sembrava che fosse stata baciata dal sole, assumendo un velato riverbero dal color del bronzo. Le studentesse si chiedevano se al tatto la sua pelle fosse dura e forte, come la massa di muscoli che intravedevano dalla T-shirt verde militare, colore che accentuava ancor di più la caratteristica affascinante della sua pelle. __Ciò che aveva lasciato senza parole, e fiato, la 'popolazione scolastica femminile', era il viso del giovane uomo. Di fatti il suo volto estremamente bello, alternava dei tratti infantili ad accenni accattivanti, virili e mascolini! Il giovane affascinante, e sconosciuto, possedeva delle succulente e invitanti labbra carnose, dal colore rosa pallido, dei grandi occhi scuri, quasi neri, contornati da delle folte ciglia scure, che richiamavano il colore corvino e lucido dei suoi capelli mori. Inoltre aveva degli zigomi alti e lievemente rosati (forse dallo sforzo della sua risata); e per finire, la sua mascella appariva importante e definita... Bhe, sostanzialmente, era bellissimo, una bellezza quasi rude!_  
_  
L'incantesimo del giovane, è rotto dallo stesso, nell'esatto momento in cui volge la sua attenzione su 'tutto il loro pubblico', (lo stesso pubblico) che colto sul fatto, distoglie simultaneamente lo sguardo, riportandolo sul suo vicino prossimo, a eccezione di Stefan e Damon, che imperturbabili e per nulla turbati, continuano a mantenere lo sguardo sulle figure dei nuovi arrivati, studiandoli con sospetto…_  
_Il giovane uomo, non appare per nulla turbato dall'interesse appena scorto, e dalla massa quasi assurda di studenti radunati a pochissima distanza, intenti a osservarli di sottecchi. Pigramente, lancia un'occhiata a Isabella, invitandola con un cenno della mano, e un sorriso accattivante a girarsi…_  
_Tutti notano, che dopo un attimo (forse di esitazione), la figura di Isabella resta immobile, per poi fare le classiche 'spallucce'. Osservano come, con un movimento fluido, si gira verso tutti loro, portando la sua figura alla portata dei loro occhi curiosi…_

_Velocemente, tutti osservano il viso di Isabella, rimanendone impressionati! __La ragazza possedeva un viso bellissimo, al pari del suo accompagnatore!_

_Ciò che risaltava agli occhi di tutti, erano alcuni dei tratti che accomunavano Isabella e lo sconosciuto... _

_Ad esempio avevano le stesse labbra carnose, ma la differenza stava nel colore, di fatti, quelle di Isabella vantavano un tono rosso naturale, e in quel momento le sue labbra carnose, avevano assunto la forma di una perfetta 'O'! _  
_L'altra caratteristica che li accomunava, era la stessa forma grande degli occhi, e le folte ciglia a contornarli; e anche in questo caso, la differenza sostanziale stava nel colore, Isabella di fatti possedeva dei luminosi occhi dal tono caldo del cioccolato... e in quel momento quegli occhi quasi magnetici, osservavano di rimando tutti loro, con una chiara nota d'incredulità!_  
_  
Delicatamente, schiarendosi la gola, Isabella raddrizza le spalle... osserva con circospezione la 'grande comitiva' di compagni, ridacchiando internamente all'assurdità della scena. Con un brivido, pensa che debba essere questa la sensazione provata dalle povere cavie da laboratorio, ripromettendosi a tal pensiero, che farà tutto ciò che è in suo potere per liberare le povere creature dal laboratorio scolastico…._  
_Mantenendo i tratti del viso estremamente seriosi, Isabella, sotto gli occhi attenti e curiosi del suo 'pubblico', a rallentatore, alza la sua piccola e delicata mano pallida, abbellita da delle perfette unghie lunghe e curate, smaltate di rosso. Successivamente, piega il gomito; porta la mano all'altezza del suo viso, e con attenzione, divide le dita della stessa mano (trattenendo il pollice a distanza dall'indice e il medio, mantenendoli senza sforzo vicini; al tempo stesso, mantiene l'indice e il medio, a distanza dall'anulare e dal mignolo, trattenuti nella stessa posa)... offrendo sul finire, con un sorriso bianco e smagliante, il tipico saluto 'Vulcaniano'!_

**"Salve a tutti voi abitanti di Mystic Falls! Il mio nome è Isabella Swan... e non abbiate paura... io vengo in pace!"**Esordisce in maniera seria e composta, con la sua voce delicata e scampanellate, osservando l'agglomerato di studenti.

_Il risultato è univoco... lo sbigottimento totale da parte degli studenti! _

_D'altra parte Elena, Stefan, Caroline, Tyler, Matt, Bonnie, Jeremy e persino Damon, non riescono a trattenere una serie di risate silenziose alla scena…_

**"Bhe! Lui… non ne sarei tanto certa..." **Continua indicando con il pollice l'energumeno alle sue spalle.** "Visto che 'vi farà il culo a stelle e strisce', durante le ore di Educazione fisica!"** Termina con un sorriso abbagliante, lanciando un'occhiata alle sue spalle, alla volta del bellissimo energumeno abbronzato, che saluta il corpo studentesco con un cenno militaresco e un ammiccamento.

_Ridacchiano entrambi sul finire del loro 'saluto', osservando le facce ancora incredule dei loro spettatori... un unico pensiero li accomuna... "ci sarà da divertirsi!"  
_

_Dall'altra parte, Damon, Stefan, Elena, Caroline, il resto del loro gruppo, e tutta la massa di studenti, ancora presi in contro piede, dalle parole e dai gesti, di quella ragazza tanto bella quanto strana, osservano con stupore, non riuscendo quasi a distogliere lo sguardo, dalla stampa posta sulla T-shirt della 'Contessa Isabella Marie Swan'... una caricatura di 'Bob Marley', intenta a fumare quello che non era altro che uno spinello dalle dimensioni spropositate!_

Un solo pensiero viaggia di mente in mente...

"_Questo non é quello che mi aspettavo!"_

_..._

**_AN(2): _**_Potrete trovale i link per le pagine delle foto inerenti questo capitolo (così come per quelli successivi), sulla mia pagina del Profilo..._


End file.
